Only Byakuran Knows
by reishi444
Summary: A certain individual that Byakuran likes to meddle with becomes involved in the mafia before he finds her in this universe. He visits and leaves without explaining anything. Gen, OC-centric. Sporadic updates. Peaceful TYL where everyone gets along. Rating/Title may change. Chapters not in order!
1. The Second Flame-drain Incident

**A/N:** Experimental, OC-centric, trying hard to be drabble and gen. Does not own anything KHR. No warnings so far. Chapters not in order.

* * *

1.

 **Flame-drain 2**

* * *

Nope, not a story about Byakuran, but about a certain civilian that Byakuran has been fluttering about in all of his known universes. He becomes bored easily you see, and this certain person he quite liked (maybe? but nobody really understands Byakuran) meddling with.

In the universe where he got defeated by one Tsunayoshi Sawada, he finds out his entertainment source got dragged into the mafia. Byakuran who knows a lot, becomes anxious. Firstly, the other members of the Trinisette, his supposed equals, finds about her. He hasn't bothered to hide her as she's insignificant as can be, but then mafia finds a reason to end her. He couldn't have that. Finding her counterparts in each of the universes he could reach is already a pain in itself. Her life is always a mess, now mafia?

As soon as he confirmed it is indeed her, Byakuran storms through the Vongola HQ halls to subtly stake claim. The Decimo, sensing something amiss tries to get between them but does not succeed being literally ten-something steps late to whisk the civilian out of his arms.

The civilian blacks out engulfed in Byakuran's white light of good intention (he refused to say anything else); the second coming of the Flame-drain incident.

The Decimo does not attack Byakuran as everyone at this time gets along, but he stills in panic and disbelief.

Byakuran holds the unconscious one in his arms while feeling the leaking flame waves, he understands the threat on her life then.

Leaving broken teacups and stained carpets for later, a few rush to the wave source which, this time, reached all corners of the mansion and beyond. Greater range meant greater drain, they thought.

The first time this happened, she was in the ICU for two months. They had to keep lying to her true family that she was alright, and that incident happened only three days to her arrival. Needless to say, she almost died. The most shocking part? It was Reborn's fault, with a Dying Will bullet. Don't even try to imagine their faces finding out that the famed dying Will bullet could cause such an effect. Sure she was a weakling, but that was more of poor judgement, nevermind that the culprit is one of the best. It was settled when the victim waved it off as nothing happened, but that day changed something in them.

Now, the culprit is Byakuran, the one the Decimo defeated and had claimed to have a change of heart. It is no surprise that there is no telling what the rest should do- fortunately, Byakuran knows a lot.

The girl wakes up the next day, the first thing she does is stare at Byakuran who refused to budge. He had a hostage so he managed to deflect the attacks, all while denying a repeat of the aforementioned incident.

The wave-leak lasted through the night.

Her first words were apologies for keeping people awake at night, waving off the incident as if its nothing again.

* * *

 _TBC_

R&R?


	2. The Flame-drain Incident

**A/N** : This flame-drain incident is different from the chapter 1. The one in chapter 1 happened some time later than this one.

* * *

2.

 **The Flame-drain Incident**

* * *

"Yes Mom, I'm fine. Yes, sorry for not calling. You know how this is a not your ordinary big company, right? No, they don't forbid calls, I'm just busy adjusting to my workload. Of course I'm eating properly, don't worry since they have professional chefs take care of everyone's food. How about you there?"

She can't call her family back in her homeland because she was unconscious for two months. Vongola fed her family lies to hide what happened as the issue involved a Dying Will bullet, one they cannot mention outside. She could only add to the lies now but she didn't mind, it was necessary. Lying? As long as its a harmless lie she could spit a gallon of it in one go.

"Is that so, I called at a bad time. Well then, good luck with your seminar. I'll call again. Yes, at least once a week. Bye~"

Click.

Her mother was in a week-long seminar which she knew about. She chose this day to make a call, a time when her mother was away from the others. This way she could avoid having to speak to the others as her mother cannot hand them her phone. She missed them all, yes, but that's all the more reason she didn't want to hear their voices, it'd just hurt more.

She can no longer go back to them as she is now deeply involved in the mafia.

She'd indebted to the Vongola too, somewhat.

As for what exactly happened...

One evening after settling down in the Vongola headquarters, her supposedly 'new home', she was invited to a dinner meeting which included the tenth generation and the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn. He was the one who called for the meeting. She thought it'd be about her living arrangements in the Vongola HQ, how she should act, what can and should not do. She figured that even if her guess was off, there shouldn't be no harm just sharing a meal, no? She was sure all of them still hold a grudge at her for what happened to the youngest guardian but she knows she hasn't done anything wrong, there's a witness among them who could prove that fact.

Without anything else to attend to, she let herself be escorted to the dining hall by a maid who didn't bother to introduce herself. She had planned on being polite but as the other party obviously does not want anything to do with her, she also didn't bother to state her name. When she arrived at the front door, she only muttered a thank you before going in.

It was ten minutes before seven in the evening. She arrived last. She didn't care though as she was still early. Reborn who had opened the double doors after feeling her presence assured her so.

Vongola Decimo sat at the head of the table. The Rain and Storm guardians flanked his left and right, beside the Rain were the two Mist guardians, beside the storm were the Sun and the Cloud. Reborn had her sit opposite of the Decimo, having wary eyes directed at her. The Lightning was not present as he was sent back to his family to rest and recuperate. Reborn sat to her right, keeping some chairs unoccupied between him and her, and between him and the Mist Guardian.

They ate in silence as Reborn refused to start.

When all have finished, she had her portion adjusted and ate only a little, Reborn called out their attention. His pet Leon moved to his right hand and transformed to a gun which he twirled around in display. He watched the expression of those in the room.

"Reborn..." Tsuna almost stood up in his seat as he saw the hitman holding his gun. Then again, isn't it normal for a hitman to hold a gun? His intuition told him to trust his tutor but at the same time he felt nervous for the girl, no, lady. According to the file she was older than him who was already twenty-four years old, despite appearances he couldn't call her a girl anymore.

In the time he sorted out his thoughts, Reborn had already pointed the gun to the female's face. What stopped them all from moving though was not Reborn's actions but the expression on the victim's face.

Seeing the gun pointed at her, her eyes widened a bit but relaxed gracefully after. She straightened her posture and put her hands neatly over her lap, stared back at the hitman and only waited for the bullet. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly as her eyes started to smile.

She didn't panic nor attempt to run. She was still in a wheelchair but that's not a reason for her to just give up on her life. They have heard her multiple times saying she must not die if only for her family's sake, but here she was, brave and unfaltering in front of such killing intent.

Reborn isn't one to miss accidentally, and she understands.

She kept still, facing death head-on, smiling facing a gun.

A shot to the forehead? She's sure it'd be fatal.

Before the stunned tenth generation could recover, Reborn happily pulled the trigger, amused by the girl's reaction. She doesn't know anything yet has the gall to react like that. Although he knew he wasn't being underestimated, he took pleasure at being the one in true control of the situation. The sound of the gunshot echoed in the room, and in slow motion all of them with trained eyes could only observe the girl's death.

To Tsuna's relief, never did Reborn actually plan to kill her in front of them all nonetheless, his intention was just to test the other and to know about her regrets. What better method would there be than using a Dying Will bullet?

Oh, it could've been perfect, could've been.

What they didn't know, what everybody doesn't know is that she is somewhat impervious to that confession of regrets that Reborn hoped to hear.

The bullet hit her forehead cleanly, the wheelchair rolling backwards with the impact. Instead of falling to the carpeted floor, the wheelchair supported her meager weight so she only had her head thrown back and her body leaning on the backrest. Blood trickled from the wound as normal.

One, two, three...

Seconds passed but the revival never came.

Blood continued to trickle down her face, neck, and down, staining her clothes. She remained motionless. Her bangs covered her face.

Leon who had turned back to his animal form had long curled back to his position on the hitman's fedora, resting, unaware of the tension in the dining room. Well, he was just a gun after all, it was his master who pulled the trigger. Not that he understood the situation though, no one at that moment understood.

Ten, eleven, twelve...

Reborn was about to move- he does not panic- when slowly, the head titled forward, and slowly her eyes opened remaining half-lidded, not in black but in bright light orange. She lightly touched her forehead wound and confirmed that it is blood on her face, opening and closing her left fist which she observed. Slowly she turned her head to glance at the hitman.

She was shot on the forehead and it hurt, and yet she was alive. So, what really happened? She intended to ask the hitman but before she could open her mouth, she collapsed forward like a puppet cut from its strings. Thankfully she avoided hitting her head on the edge of the table as the wheelchair was already at a distance back.

She had vaguely felt very warm all over her body as if she suddenly got a fever, before she hit the carpeted floor and lost consciousness.

To the others it was a surprise, if the Arcobaleno Verde was there he would have already expressed interest on using her in an experiment.

Nope, there wasn't any burning or ripping of clothes. There was color and warmth however, unfamiliar to everyone, that spread through the room. The reason why she had to be kept safe, she's a Sky, and yet-

As she fell from the wheelchair, she was engulfed in an orange flame, it was a wonderful sight. The flames were tame and gentle. Unlike any other Sky flame it looked translucent, no part of it looked solid, it gave the feeling of being harmless, like an orange curtain blown by a gentle breeze. Except when they checked her pulse, there was nothing. The flames although looking gentle, at closer inspection, engulfed the female whole.

Great job, Reborn.

Regrets happen when people fail to act on their desires, if people believe they have still a lot to do before they should die.

Ah, world's greatest hitman, you're not at fault. Its just in truth, this girl just really want to die and not bother with regrets, that simple. She smiled because she believed that moment would be the best ending ever.

Only important people die of properly aimed bullets by professional hitmen after all. She was hoping for a long-distance snipe, the longer distance meant better skill, but point-blank is fine as well. It's a clean job, an instant death with no pain. Although she preferred a shot to the heart because one to the head would ruin her face, the honor is hers as the other party is the best that could be. An honor. Since its the mafia she doesn't have to care about hiding her death or her body too. They should know what to do, how convenient!

Even with Vongola's flames and technology, two months pass with Sun-users attending to her in the ICU.

Two months worth of lies, she adds to, afterwards.

The months after that, there'd be more lies too.

* * *

 _TBC_

No, I'm not bashing Reborn, but this has to happen. It's not Reborn's fault, really. Ask Byakuran.  
R&R?


	3. The Aftermath of the 2nd, 1

**A/N:** I've typed long A/N's but I realized I haven't really included them with the chapters. Oh well.

* * *

3.

 **The Aftermath of the Second Flame-drain Incident 1**

* * *

Not long after the girl lost consciousness did the others arrive on the scene.

Armed men in suits, most with sunglasses, aimed at Byakuran. All have let out flames from their Grade-B rings in warning. No one dared to fire in the presence of the Decimo, former enemy or not.

"Drop it guys. I'm sure Byakuran could give us an _acceptable_ explanation."

She had fainted again and this seemed a lot worse than when she got hit by a Dying Will bullet, but the expression on Byakuran's face he couldn't understand. He doesn't understand why his intuition isn't screaming at him either so he refrained from making a move... such as prying the girl off Byakuran's arms. He can't rush this and aggravate the undoubtedly still-strong holder of the Sky Mare ring.

 _He hasn't done anything yet, and its true that this girl isn't a part of Vongola but..._

Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato arrive late to the scene. _They must have checked my room and office before coming here_ , Tsuna thought.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna, what happened!?"

Tsuna raised his hand to stop them from attacking Byakuran, who, if truly bearing ill intent could simply kill, snap that thin neck. Though earlier when it was just them three (hostage inclusive), Byakuran seemed harmless, now that his Guardians arrived he could feel that trace of listlessness Byakuran isn't trying to hide. From a perspective the situation is one versus three. _Is Byakuran someone who needed a hostage in the first place?_ He doesn't know. They meet once in a while but Byakuran isn't one to open up to anyone, not even to his famiglia or his Guardians...

Byakuran, after slightly adjusting his white necktie, all-white as always, and giving himself some seconds to breath, stood up carrying the girl in princess-carry. He turned to face the decimo fully.

"Fufu. Everyone should calm down. It's not like something serious happened so why that face, decimo?"

He wasn't trying to taunt anyone, Tsuna knows, but he's still quite in shock. Byakuran sounded like he himself is included in those who he said should, and wanted to, calm down.

The intimidated Vongola low-tiers took a step back as they took Byakuran's calm voice as a warning. Only when Tsuna dismissed them with another wave of the hand did they actually begin to retreat. The two Guardians anticipated more, Gokudera was obviously seething at the thought of Byakuran finally announcing himself as a threat, while the other didn't fail to go around the crowd to block the side not covered by the other two, both ready to pounce at the signal.

When only the five of them are left, Byakuran flashed a smile at Tsuna, he didn't mind the other two, and walked away still with the girl in his arms. He had already passed Tsuna before the decimo regained his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" _-just leaving like that?_

At this, Byakuran stopped his steps but didn't look back. His gaze turned to the face of the one in he was carrying instead.

"This one's room is in the east wing, right? Can't let this one sleep in the halls." He went back to looking forward and was about to take another step but he stops and turns his head as he remembers, "Ah, but I don't know which exactly is this one's room, mind telling me?"

It was an innocent question, and although Byakuran had been keeping on that foxy expression on his face, Tsuna's intuition could not pick up anything to accuse him with, so Tsuna could only comply.

"...It's the third floo- Wait, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

Tsuna remembered to ask, and the sudden remembrance made him ask in a hurry and a high-pitched voice he thought he had already gotten over with. At this the two Guardians had become alert once more, being reminded of an important issue. Why is Byakuran suddenly at their HQ? It didn't look like he came with anybody else, not even a Guardian or two. Normally when the Gesso visit they also do not give any sort of notice, but everytime they would come through the front gate with a proper entourage. He didn't know whether Byakuran did come through the front gate, but being a boss of an allied famiglia doesn't give him the rights to run around the place scaring, terrorizing, and making people faint out of the blue.

"Sssshhhh." Byakuran tried to make him hush but both his hands were occupied so he couldn't bring a finger to his lips. "The Empress is sleeping." The smile widens.

 _EMPRESS?!_ The three shouted in their minds, all visibly astounded.

They forget to ask how Byakuran knew about the room being in the East wing.

* * *

They had arrived at the girl's room rather peacefully. Tsuna had instructed Gokudera to make some kind of 'Everything is okay, get back to your normal lives' broadcast as he concluded Byakuran wasn't there for an impromptu one-man invasion. He sent away Yamamoto to make sure the Storm Guardian would not come back to make a fuss. Now he was having tea while watching over the white-haired boss flutter around the unconscious figure. His eyebrows kept rising as he sees how the former universe-invading man move, even bringing out his dragons just to smooth out a freaking blanket.

Byakuran kept that creepy expression on his face the whole time. The tea has been prepared while he waited for the other to be contented in whatever he was doing, Byakuran didn't show any sign of reverting to a harmful lunatic so he just let him flutter around until contented.

Finally, Byakuran finds a chair, situates it on the bedside and faces him for the inevitable questioning he wouldn't let pass. Not before he holds the girl's left hand in his right though.

 _Who is this girl, Byakuran's lover? Impossible._

Byakuran only laughs at his reaction.

"Come now, Tsunayoshi. What you're thinking is impossible. Besides, we only met just now... in this universe anyway."

"Heh, so you do know her. Don't tell me you rushed over without your Guardians, ignoring the risk of us acting against you, just to visit?"

"Fufu. Okay, I won't tell you~"

The decimo's jaw dropped- almost. At twenty-four that doesn't happen easily. With or without Reborn in sight, he doesn't want to be caught in such a state. He only then realizes that Byakuran came WITHOUT his usual snack.

 _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_ He can't help but shout in his mind. He returns the teacup in his hand to the low coffee-table in front of him before he manages to throw it to the air in reflex. He observes the unconscious female on the bed and begins to regret his decision.

 _It seems I got involved with another weird gu-girl, its a girl this time. No, I should've realized it back then when she woke up from a two-month coma and said it was nothing..._

 _...Byakuran called her Empress. What the hell does this mean?_

* * *

 _TBC_

R&R?


	4. The Empress' Way With Words

**A/N:** It pays to not rush writing, gives me time to rethink and re-plan. This will then become less than 20, maybe less than 10 chapters, and act as one arc. Succeeding arcs will be written in different styles, in separate stories.

 **Warning: Bad nicknames and name-calling from this point onwards.**

* * *

 **4.**

 **The Empress' Way With Words**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato had acquired the habit of tattling to Reborn-san about issues he couldn't bring up to his Juudaime.

He mentioned how he was disturbed with how Byakuran referred to the bitch as 'Empress'.

Reborn was... not so disturbed, but it is something he did not expect. The files about the brat did not mention anything about the underworld so of course it did not mention anything about the Sky Mare Guardian. Does this mean CEDEF had been slacking off with their job with background checks? Regardless of the popular incompetence of one blonde idiota, he didn't doubt the organization's skills and rep.

He just dismissed the Storm Guardian with "Is that so." -in a tone that sounded like he didn't care. Gokudera who trusted 'Reborn-san' was confused, he didn't expect the hitman to not care, but he took the signal to leave and not bother about it further. As for Reborn, he decided to finish his expresso first before consulting his oracle-like niece. _For such a man to call that brat an empress..._

Reborn left the HQ after finishing his drink and telling his still scrawny student where he'd be going. To him, his student would always be scrawny, but he's proud that Tsuna had become able to read the look in his eyes _when he shows it_.

The Decimo nods and wished him safe journey, and then fixes his schedule next so he could immediately hear Reborn's report when upon the hitman's return. Tsuna doesn't know what exactly the report will be about, but Reborn never visited Uni without an important reason, he is a man who doesn't care about distance in relationships, he didn't _need_ to see people one in a while because he _missed_ them. If what he wanted was something simple, he could've just called the other family's house phone, military line if its a bit of a sensitive issue, but this time he _needed_ a one-on-one with the former Sky Arcobaleno. There wasn't any pressing issue, but regarding their new 'not-yet family member', there's a lot of questions to be solved.

Tsuna leans back lazily on his throne-like office chair, he breaths out from his mouth as if doing so would untie all the knots in his head.

Gokudera arrives with tea and wonders who just added another to his beloved Juudaime's neverending list of troubles. (Gokudera's one million dollar question.)

Tsuna spots the worry in his right-hand man's eyes and sighs once again.

"Gokudera-kun..."

The Storm Guardian perks up at hearing his name called. He fails to notice even the most obvious tone in his boss' voice.

"What is it Juudaime!?"

 _This guy..._

"No... its nothing..."

 _...he isn't at fault and 'reporting' is the right thing to do..._

"Is that so, Juudaime... I'll just leave your tea here."

Gokudera once again becomes confused but as with Reborn-san's case, he dismissed his questions as Juudaime had already dismissed him. He leaves the room, eyebrows still furrowed.

 _...but some things we don't need to meddle with, Gokudera-kun..._

Tsuna lets out a long sigh, again.

 _...and I'm sure this is one of those things..._

In all of his years and efforts in reforming Vongola, the decimo more or less learned to determine which stones he better leave unturned. He closed his eyes as he took sips from the tea he had come to love, thinking that the troubles his Guardians bring, he doesn't really mind taking care of.

* * *

To the sun user's dismay, he was sent away immediately after his arrival at the Giglio Nero estate.

Of course he got past the security without problems, everyone in the mafia world knows him and he's always a 'special guest' to the family's boss. Of course Uni had welcomed him with a hug, received him warmly, and offered him snacks and drinks as usual.

But when he finally looked at the teen's eyes to speak his inquiry, she just shot him down with sorry eyes and some shaking of her head.

"I'm sorry uncle, but it's not something even I have answers to. I only know that harming her would provoke Byakuran-san, so Uncle..."

 _She's pleading?_

"I understand. Thank you, Uni." He pats her head in assurance. He didn't get an answer but it cannot be helped. Uni's sight is powerful, but it's not omnipotent. He's already pushing his luck trying to get help from the former Sky Arcobaleno, just for a puny issue. A puny issue that's becoming troublesome.

"No problem, Uncle. Please send my regards to Tsuna-san." She hugs him again for goodbye. Her uncle comes and goes quickly like this but its his nature to not stay long. She doesn't worry though since her uncle has the Vongola he'd come accustomed to stay with.

"Of course."

Reborn nods to Gamma before stalking out of the place. He had no other person to ask but Byakuran himself. The brat he might not be able to interrogate with Byakuran around, but he already has his plans, he just have to wait.

* * *

The two occasions when she almost died, she dismissed the issues saying it was nothing. While it is true that in the end she didn't die nor have gotten any injury, it didn't amount to nothing for others, especially to the one who pulled the trigger.

After failing to get answers from Uni, he upped his observations on the brat diligently.

When he reported his fruitless trip to his nice to his scrawny student, he omitted the part about 'harming the brat = provoking Byakuran'. He already knows that Tsuna wouldn't dare to harm the brat nor provoke Byakuran, he has his intuition too. It'd be Tsuna's failure though if someone oversteps his rule, if that happens there will be retraining which would be troublesome, but he'd get to see something interesting he's sure.

He remembered the first time the brat agreed to eat dinner with the tenth generation, that was a week after she woke up from the bullet incident, and it was obvious she only agreed so that the decimo's persistent invitations would stop.

The Guardians might have been quite excited that day hearing that the troublesome civilian will be joining them, like how Ryohei Sasagawa is always acting like an excited kid, or maybe just unsure of how to act. They had been witness to the bullet incident and it'd be no wonder they wouldn't know how to act. As soon as the troublemakers exchanged glances in the dining room, they started their usual brawl. The decimo let them vent while he dodged different kind of flying stuffs around the room, but did not neglect to evacuate the servers to keep injuries to the minimum.

The door opened and revealed an unenthusiastic guest.

She received a warm welcome with spaghetti to her face.

Decimo dropped his water goblet, and only then did the commotion come to a halt.

She smiled. For a moment there, they thought the smile was familiar?

"I did mention I liked spaghetti, but in the end it's only my mom's homemade one that I loved."

It was obvious that she didn't like spaghetti on her face, as a welcome to the dining room. She also subtly mentioned her family which she can no longer go back to and be with now that Vongola had dragged her into the underworld. Guilt cards, she doesn't bother to keep a stock, there's always one at each corner and right now she's quite pissed. How much backlash she would receive after giving them a piece of her mind, she doesn't know, but she doubted anyone of them would dare to raise a hand after her two months at ICU.

She swiftly drew her handkerchief from her pocket, and scooped away the mess on her face, neck, and collar, on her chest, and the ones that already fell to her lap.

"It was the correct decision to wear black after all! Even if the stain does not come off, I could still wear it without much problem, it's not like I like going out of my room either so there's no need to be too clean."

The others could not comment, they were frozen in their places. The servers had returned after hearing the noises have stopped, witnessing the scene.

She wore all-black as if she was mourning and she was already wearing all-black everyday, they gave her a reason now to not change her mind. She didn't trust the Vongola to take care of the damages so she mentioned the possibility of the stain to not be taken care off. Aside from her room she has nowhere to go and she is basically not allowed anywhere else without someone to watch over her. It seemed that the Vongola didn't mind about not being clean either nor putting up appearances, look, they let her have spaghetti and red sauce on her face as if it was a normal thing.

While she's on a roll and the others were listening, she took the chance to continue.

"I heard the Vongola is a vigilante group. Do your programs include feeding programs and monitoring famine in the slums? I'm VERY curious, was. You don't have to answer though, in fact I think I know the answer! Well then, Vongola Decimo, please excuse me as I have somehow interrupted your beautiful evening. I was invited to dinner but it seems I was unprepared. I wasn't aware Vongola dinners were of such high level. I'm embarrassed! I'll take my leave now so you could continue on your...-", she swept her eyes at the colorful floor, "-...dinner."

Nevermind the culprit who had the sense to aim spaghetti towards the door, she was clear she's fine on bashing Vongola itself.

A vigilante group acting so disgracefully at the dinner table. Gracefully wasting food, they must have already taken care of of the world's hunger problems! She's not commenting on how luxurious the entree was, the rich have the right to spend their money they worked hard for, but wasting food is unforgivable. The Vongola Decimo had decided to not mind the fuss, she addressed him as the one in charge regardless and failed to hide an accusing look. No one told her that dinner consisted of flying ceramics and silverware, not to mention flying food. Of course she was unprepared, but she could only blame herself. She should've expected such stunts, and so she was sorry, and very embarrassed.

She managed to leave the dining hall without problems but did not escape the looks from the servers and the other low-tier Vongola in the halls, where she paraded covered in red sauce. She made sure none of the liquid dripped to the floor so she only apologized to them in her heart for causing visual pollution.

Reborn was there watching the entire mess up, undetected. He then pretended to have just arrived and questioned them, turning their already unreadable faces into worse ones.

"What happened here?"

He put on an act of scolding the kids while he laughed his heart out inside.

* * *

When he mentioned to the brat about COMSUBIN training, the brat showed disinterest in physical training which was expected as she isn't fit enough and will never be fit enough to participate. However, when he mentioned how Arcobaleno Lal Mirch provides training in sarcasm, Reborn didn't miss the sparkle in the brat's eyes. She looked as if she actually considered joining the COMSUBIN despite her stance that she will never be a part of Vongola or of the mafia officially or unofficially.

He understood a bit what Byakuran had seen in this so called 'entertainment source'. Being an 'entertainment source', however, doesn't explain all the snuggling and the borderline possessiveness the white-haired exuded and openly displayed in front of all of them.

When Bluebell of the Gesso had charged to the HQ along with the other Mare Guardians to bring home their runaway boss, they all blanched after seeing the brat on Byakuran's lap, reading a book, relaxed as if she was simply sitting on a regular chair.

Byakuran just laughed at his Guardian's antics and the brat had ignored the threat on her life that is Bluebell, like the attacker did not exist. Bluebell stormed out of the HQ in rage.

Reborn let out a question he had wanted to ask while Byakuran's groups is around, a question his scrawny student hesitated to ask. He hoped to catch some reactions that would tell him the truth if ever Byakuran attempted to lie.

"Byakuran."

"Hm?" Byakuran turns to him, ready to answer the coming question.

"Is that brat, your lover?"

Neither the brat on Byakuran's lap who was fixated on her book, nor Byakuran, had flinched.

"No, she isn't." Byakuran gave Reborn a straight answer, and the reactions of the Mare Guardians did not contradict their boss' words.

"Oh?" Somehow though, Reborn couldn't believe it. "Then what is your relationship?"

Ah, the Mare Guardians turned their eyes away.

"Nothing?"

"That's right." The brat interjected, still keeping her eyes to her book.

"She's a cruel person, you know?" Byakuran clarified while adjusting his arms around the brat, resting his chin on top of her head. The brat still didn't flinch with the negative adjective nor did she squirm with Byakuran's movement. Instead, she confirmed Byakuran's words.

"That's right." This time she looked at Reborn's eyes, daring Reborn to ask more.

He didn't need more answers though. This was clearly a complicated situation that 'just asking' would not solve. The two also hadn't lied. The brat even looked happy to confirm about her being a 'cruel person' as if she's proud about it.

Reborn shrugged. "Very well", and left them alone. There was nothing more to ask, but later when Byakuran leaves, he'd have his way.

At the corner of his sight he saw how Byakuran relaxed upon his leave, tightening his arms around the brat and burying his head on the brat's nape. It wasn't a sensual move and both seemed comfortable with each other despite having no relationship, as they claim. The brat patted the white head in response, as if in consolation.

Later he'd realize it was only Bluebell who made a fuss about the two being close. The others just let them be.

* * *

 _TBC_

It's true that they do not have a relationship. Confused yet? lalalalalala~

R&R?


	5. After Byakuran Happened, 1

**A/N:** ' was fretting over grammar, also realized where the problem lies with my writing in general. All this is to be edited in the future; releases are edited to the best of my resources. Hopefully I will improve to the point I don't HAVE to get a beta before completion, but that's still far in the future.

Ah I have probably typed around 20k words before I settled for this freshly written one. *facepalm* I didn't know that writing with deliberate plot holes is this hard...

* * *

 **5.**

 **After Byakuran Happened 1**

* * *

After Byakuran _happened_ , she was able to become a little bit more herself - her lighthearted self.

She would've adjusted eventually, she thought, and could've lived without being lighthearted longer, but then she would needlessly tire herself disliking everything without sound reason until then. She was crept out by the guy when she woke but strangely she didn't feel she needed to flee nor jerk her hand out of his hold. His hand felt warm and comforting; the next thing she knew, they'd been getting along even in the silence. There was never a moment of awkwardness with him even with physical contact (with a total stranger) she isn't a fan of, and he knows his limits.

The best part of her no-name relationship with him? She'd always feel that she could give him an uppercut to the chin if he even appears to hover _around the line_. That, and the guy is a psychic - she didn't need to explain nor move her mouth or communicate with her other body parts such as her hands. She'd only let him look at her eyes and he'd get the message, she could even call his attention just by mentally calling for him. She tested this a few times, even using all sorts of names, and in all those tests, Byakuran seemed to have heard her calling. Byakuran says it isn't a mental link but more of having the knowledge to understand; she bought the cross-universe knowledge-sharing story, the powers of the Mare side of the Trinisette, quite easily. Byakuran told her that he had been only guessing and could not tell which words or names she had been saying in her mind, which must be true, otherwise for some of the names he should've reacted differently.

* * *

He became her personal alarm clock. He roused her out of bed like how a mother would rouse awake her small child, when she couldn't do so by herself, lack of sleep or simple refusal being the reasons.

She noticed he'd been taste-testing her breakfast too when he thought she wasn't looking, which was creepy, but him being creepy is as obvious as the sun at midday, so she didn't mention it. The guy didn't really hide the extra utensils but she didn't want to think whether he deliberately displays them for her to see or whether he thinks she's dumb enough to not realize.

After every breakfast he would lead her to tour a part of the Vongola estate as if he owned the property. She said nothing too and didn't ask if the Decimo had given them express permission to roam everywhere because she appreciated being in-the-know, and no one really told them off for it. In their walks someone would send a snarl or a searching gaze, but the other would already be blocking her from anything so he let him handle them too.

She would think that the man liked handling things, being a boss automatically puts one in charge, but when she asked he had denied it, liking to handle things. She thought of her question as stupid when the guy answered something along the lines of 'effort is exclusively for you'. Instead of rejecting all the implications and feels that had already been labeled 'platonic', in response to his words that sounded sincere enough to her ears, she managed a small smile and replied "I appreciate it." He gave her a knowing smile as always, and she'd be thankful even more even if she refused to use that word.

When they'd covered a certain distance or once her steps started feeling sluggish, they'd turn around and go back to her room to just lounge. If she fails to stifle a yawn the other would, without allowing an argument, lie her head down to his lap if they were on the couch, otherwise, tuck her on her bed.

After lunch which of course they eat together, just the two of them in her room like the other meals, he'd start teaching her, he'd start talking about the mafia. The crash course included stuff about the Trinisette, Flame Technology (Rings, Gear, and Box Animals), the most powerful mafia famiglias, that is to say, Vongola and it's acquaintances, and the people she might be meeting and those she should watch out for. Byakuran called the crash course "New World Mafia Powers"... she thought it should've been named "Me, Me, and Me (and Vongola)", but she kept the joke to herself. Seventy-five percent of the talks have been about the marshmallow-lover and his parallel world adventures, but she enjoyed listening even to what sounded like ridiculously stretched fairy tale fictions. He started all his stories with either "Once upon a time..." or "Once upon a parallel universe..."

If Byakuran wanted the crash course title to be informative he would've called it "Mafia in the Universe where I lost to Tsunayoshi", but he's not into telling the other how he had 'lost'. He'd be keeping things from her, he'd be not a hundred percent truthful, but he knows there'd be no problems, no drawbacks at all. The other is his 'equal', he tells himself, and that is why she had always been his preferred 'entertainment source', but that's another story (or another chapter, maybe). He knows that those who see himself and her together would get all kinds of fiction spun in their head, but as long as the imbeciles do not bring harm to either of them, all is well.

They would then have tea in the afternoon and continue light chatting as the sunset nears. If Byakuran deemed the weather warm and fine enough they would be at one of the highest rooftops to be at peace while the 'entertainment source' goes sky watching, ignoring the small-fries at their stations or those on patrol.

There is nothing to do, really. They head back inside when the sky darkens enough to hinder navigation- the rooftops aren't usually lighted so as not to give out the position of friendly units to outside observers. If it rained they would've stayed under it until the sun sets, they always made sure to bring a heavy-duty wide-cover umbrella anyway, Byakuran insisted one was enough and it was true, though they never got to use it, it was a shame. She mentally laughed at the thought of seeing an Arcobaleno in the sky if it did rain, but before she managed to share the joke, the other had already playfully poked at her forehead.

"Let me guess," Byakuran said, "It's the Arcobaleno joke, is it?"

She pouted at his (seemingly) know-it-all advantage. He could've at least played along like he usually does, but his knowledge often gets ahead of him, he says. Normally she would've hit him, slap him with a force if she felt like it (for killing her mood), but Byakuran is nowhere near normal, not to mention certified creepy in her books (not in a bad way, but as a fact). She refused to initiate physical contact with the man, he's already clingy as it is (note that except for washing and sleeping hours he would always be no more than a meter away), if she initiates touching with even a slap to his face or a failure of a punch to his solar plexus, the other's mind, she thinks, might sort-of snap. She doesn't really know what would happen and she wasn't really afraid of the guy, but other from the guy's stories and claims of their platonic no-name relationships across universes, she doesn't have a hold on the man. Of course if something happens she could try a chokehold on him, but she knows that even at her top performance, whatever that could happen would've already happened before her hands could touch him for the actual choke.

At dinner which would be the most quiet of all the other meals, Byakuran would be the one to clean up the dishes and put them back to the serving cart instead of the Vongola servants. Byakuran would then sit quietly, leaning his arms and his head on top of the now clean and cleared off table, while waiting for questions from her who sat with proper posture while answering an Italian language workbook. She would ignore the staring like she treats air, or stare back at his eyes tentatively as if there she could find her answer. Byakuran would explain and add notes when and where he could, until he hears or perceive any semblance of a yawn. He'd take away the workbook and stash it on top of the sole bookshelf in the room, a height she wouldn't reach just with her arms, a height she cannot reach if she didn't use a stable foothold that didn't exist in the room.

He would tuck her into bed, wouldn't leave until he's sure she wouldn't have any business aside from sleeping, wish her good night, leave, and push the dish cart away from her room to the end of the hallway to pass it to a maid already waiting. The silence and not allowing servants to linger is so she could fall asleep more easily, but on the other side of the door, it takes more than two hours of idle time before she could fall into sleep.

Finally left alone, she would think about... nothing. She would observe the moonlight streaking through the curtain gap until they lose their mystical feel in her eyes, toss and turn but end up on the edge of the abnormally huge bed, let an arm dangle or bury her entire self under the numerous pillows plus a blanket. She would stretch lazily until she tires herself or sniff an orange peel or a mint leaf to calm herself until her eyelids turn heavy and she finally fall asleep.

The next days repeat that routine, each day becoming better as she wakes up to a lighter mood.

The two become more comfortable with each other and as if Byakuran had been healing her, at the end of it she had brighter eyes and a lighter heart. She only 'tolerated' his presence but she was grateful so when Byakuran half-asked, half-said that they would meet again, she was able to answer immediately, "Yes."

The last hug she received from Byakuran on that day he was scheduled to leave, was actually for Byakuran to shield her from a bullet, another goddamn bullet from the hateful fedora-man. Thankfully, no one was injured as the bullet was not a metallic one, it was just a BB Pellet, and the act was just a goddamn test for Byakuran, said the perpetrator.

Byakuran didn't even feel the bullet land a hit through his cloak.

Well duh, that was because at the last moment she had luckily blocked the bullet with her right hand while she had it clutched to Byakuran's cloak. Byakuran had shoved her around to use his body to block, and to keep her balance she had reflexively clung to him. Thinking it was a real bullet, thus having someone take a bullet for her again, she didn't hesitate to take the small chance that her hand could dampen or redirect the impact. She succeeded, the pellet hit her middle finger's bone nearest the knuckle, and so Byakuran didn't feel the attack.

Though she flinched at the sound of gunfire, she had managed to not scream in pain, as both her attention and anger was concentrated towards the gunner rose to the next level. It is only when Byakuran had asked her the third time if she wasn't hurt, that she pulled herself together. She summoned her non-existent acting skills to pretend, to assure the guy that she was alright.

She managed to shoo away the white-head shortly, his leave already dragged on with a certain hitman's _test_ , before she clutched her hand weakly with her other hand. She shifted her full attention to her injury, her self-preservation instinct acting up.

She was quite surprised at how the obviously broken bone didn't hurt so much but she was sure that it needed immediate treatment, the color is visibly darkening. She knew where the medical wing was from her tours with Byakuran, and the Sun Guardian the Decimo refers to as 'onii-san' she knew was in the vicinity, getting help was easy.

She saw movement in the distance and remembered whose fault her agony was, then told herself she doesn't hate. She evened out her breathing and glanced squarely at the hitman, her expression blank if not faintly questioning.

"It doesn't hurt now, but it would hurt later," she said with the normal, inevitably-flat and thankfully innocent-sounding tone.

She doesn't really know what to say, the two instances of her near-death, she didn't keep in her heart since she lived through it, she doesn't want to ask questions she isn't sure would be taken seriously. She would've asked anyway if the other party is a five year old brat, but the hitman wasn't one. She couldn't knock the guy down even if she used all her weight to do it, if the hitman did give her a taunting smirk. This smirk had been raining down on her lately so she calmed herself instead, she was a natural at anger management hey.

If there was anything to be gained in return for this temporary pain and inconvenience, it might be the slight disappointment she saw, she definitely saw, from the shadows of the other's fedora. If anything, his smirk looked delayed.

She tried to fight the curling of the end of her lips in sick delight, but alas, donning masks is the subject she had been failing since forever. Byakuran agreed, and his claim that all her parallel selves share the same characteristic made so much sense. The reason why Byakuran is such an expert at reading her is because he had more or less seen her heart on her sleeve.

She stepped back to try to withdraw and rush to her room before she actually broke to a mad laughter she wasn't ready to show to her housemates, but in a split second Reborn had caught her injured wrist. She stopped moving fast enough to not disturb the injury and the forming smile went to reverse.

She went to her room without a word as the hitman released her. She only gave a curt nod, not moving her gaze to her damaged hand all the while, before turning away.

She leaned to the door she had just closed, and her eyes started to match to the shape of her mouth.

 _Eh, so he healed it after causing such scene?_

She smiled like a demon lord descending as she kept her head down, her expression covered by her bangs. She gripped her arms across her chest as if she was holding hell's flames inside herself and keeping them from bursting to the outside world. She trembled as she thought:

 _How convenient. The fact that he was a Sun user might actually be the best contributor to his apparent greatness and title of being the greatest hitman in the world. He could heal himself, he could heal the others after shooting them to almost death, so he could shoot them more. How laudable!_

She was mocking his skill for no reason but for herself to get a kick out of her own theories, and she knows it.

The metaphorical demon lord disappeared into thin air so fast you would doubt it was even there, and hell's flames regressed to the deepest recesses of her heart. All the craziness in her expression and posture dropped without a plop, and suddenly her joints and muscles are loose again, like nothing happened.

The weather, she notes, is great again today. Ah, later she would sneak to the medical wing to get a proper X-ray.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please excuse the lack of formatting for now. I will address the reviews and the questions when I find the time.

Ah, I'll stop asking for a 'review' since I don't exactly _need_ them, I think. Still, thanks for what I conveniently been interpreting as support (favs/follows/review).

Estimated release of next chapter: middle of June 2016

First posted: 6/1/2016


	6. Adjustment, 1

**A/N:** In the other following chapters, I will not be divulging the chapter titles, and if I would, I would place them at the bottom of the chapter itself since they are spoilers of some sort.

Also, I'm becoming lazy at editing (and formatting - I type only in notepad++), but you could always point the mistakes out. Just in case anyone's wondering, I won't be asking what people want to be included in this story; I don't think I will be able to cater to reader-custom stories anyway.

(I'll try to make the word count average equal to plus minus 2000, no promises. It seemed to be a comfortable number; I just write then find out it'd turned out to be around that long.)

* * *

 **6.**

 **Adjustment, 1**

* * *

Even before Vongola happened, she had already turned into a withdrawn person. But such a situation didn't matter, she reasoned, because she has her family and really, her family is all she needed in life.

Her being withdrawn, she didn't think it was a phase, after all she'd gone past her teenage years and she had long stopped physically growing. She wouldn't deny her more-than-princess-complex though, but she's sane enough to keep such a thing out of the real world. It doesn't help that flame and cross-dimensional powers exist - good thing she doesn't have any of those.

-Or so she thought.

Only Byakuran, as the holder of the Mare Sky ring (though it is not the ring that gives one the cross-dimensional abilities) is able tap onto parallel knowledge (maybe that Yuni-chan too that Byakuran mentioned but her abilities are vague on that field), but apparently she is a Sky Flame. She wouldn't be a mafia target if she wasn't, they said.

(She decided to not pursue the information they are keeping from her since that's basically suicide.)

So what? So what if she's a Sky-type? She didn't really understand. She isn't more than useless since her flame output is just above negative; the element and flame-abilities (not that she has any) is basically wasted on her. Vongola Research & Development (also known as VRD) hypothesized that her lack of offensive (and thus lack of useful) power is because she is physically weak; she knows, she just knows that there's no helping it, her physical condition is as normal as it could be, and couldn't get any better. She's denied physical examinations by subtly shoving her protection contract to their face saying, "Thanks, maybe in the next life." The green-headed head of the VRD almost lunged at her but really she's more wary of the reptile at the other side of the room so she took off after a curt bow.

They tried to have her demo her Sky flame with an A-class Sky ring, but nothing happened. They would try again with an S-class Sky ring, but only three of those exist and the Trinisette holders can't just lend them for such a trivial reason (maybe Byakuran but they doubted it since he's opposed to dragging her to the mafia world). If they really wanted to see the orange flame they could always borrow a Dying Will bullet, but hell would freeze over before that incident repeats again, or at least that's what Decimo said.

Anyway, as a withdrawn person which she would stay as to the last of her breath (it can't be helped), she'd remain polite, accommodating if approached, answering if questioned. There are people in this word who doesn't deserve good graces though, and she isn't about to open-up to anyone in the mafia so she'd just provide minimum attention, minimum words. She's not about to throw herself in the middle of them, actually, she'd just happily stay in her corner and hope she doesn't get unwanted and unnecessary attention.

She was able to think clearly and her eyes were clearer now that she had met the white-haired weirdo, but he'd also remain just another human to her. She would admit though, that he had managed to rise in her rankings to level 4, level 10 being the maximum and the tier where her family is placed.

* * *

When Byakuran sent a very suspicious white cube-shaped item with a very suspicious hole and a very suspicious animal carving on one side, chaos just descended on the VRD. They had intercepted the package (made it hostage) and had her report to them before she could receive it.

The package came with a large framing of preserved different white flower heads (no greens, no stalks) which size rivalled the wall-mounted flat-screens of the VRD, and a letter which included instructions for the animal box.

 _"...all you have to do is to imagine summoning the box animal by providing it with Sky-attribute flame."_

VRD head, Verde, handed her the box almost hesitatingly. They didn't really get to 'examine' the box, as it was made with unfamiliar technology.

She first held it with two hands, marveling at it's size that fit in her palms, and hey, her hands that is proportionate to her body is rather small, the box is obviously different from the animal boxes the VRD had shown her the last time she was there.

She was a bit disappointed of the animal that the carving suggests, but the box color is white, not to mention it was Byakuran who sent her the box, the quality shouldn't fail her preferences.

She then held the box with only her right hand, in front of her, and blinked.

Tada! A snow-white fox cub appeared out of nowhere and shot to her chest like an overly exited pup.

Here we can imagine the utter shock on the VRD audience who cannot fathom how her flame-output managed such a feat. They had actually underestimated the box thinking it was a ruse of some sort. Which world did Byakuran get such a thing? Note that the VRD has monopoly on flame-technology, not to mention all their staff are globally cream of the crop.

The snow-white fox was cute as hell. (But while Byakuran would get additional points for this, he'd never rise in level. The fox cub is a different creature after all. She placed it on level 2 in her ranks, tentatively.)

It has about 10 millimeter single orange strip at the middle of each of its legs and one near the tip of its abnormally long tail which they suspected is able to shapeshift. It had wonderful fur and had an elegant appearance though at the moment its acting like a hyperactive child. There are no other notable features aside from an orange circle on its forehead which thickness is similar to the legs and tail rings, and the tinge of orange color at the outer corners of it's slit-like eyes...- not! There is another: a pendant-like attachment on its neck which is coincidentally awfully similar to the design of the original Vongola Sky ring. If not for the pair of wings to its side, Verde would've sworn it's the same thing.

What on earth is this creature? It definitely isn't a normal box animal. If anything, it is more advanced.

Remembering what the letter had said about it, Verde couldn't get the 'attribute' word out of his mind. It was as if it implied something only the receiver would understand. He would, he definitely would ask the girl about it some time.

"How is that possible? You weren't able to open any of the boxes last time even at the lowest flame-requirement setting, and now you opened the box without even a spark of a flame. This is obviously a Sky-attribute fox (though it is bothersome that the box itself isn't orange, but pure white.)..."

"I would assume this is a hybrid of an animal box and battery box, the Sky flame on this cutie feels like Byakuran's. I don't really understand but I only imagined summoning it as the letter said? I don't know anything else, so please ask him instead as I don't have any answers to give."

She continued petting and nuzzling the fox cub which is proving to be very affectionate. She thanked whoever influenced her benefactor that he didn't have the idea to put on the same face tattoo on the cub. It would've been very creepy otherwise.

"I want to test something, can you lend it to me, us?"

She paused, turned to the VRD head and smiled. "No."

The rejection was expected, so Verde had already shot forward his hand coated with Lightning flames to the box animal.

It hissed and reacted immediately, it's fur bristled slightly, it's tail splitting to two, displayed like a fan pointing upwards. When the lightning flames hit it, it had already gotten out of the girls hands and was floating on the air like the Lightning Nere Volpi, Sky flames coated its legs as it stayed midair.

Verde stopped his Lightning flames on his hands when a thought hit him, it was such a ridiculous idea that he had to blink behind his glasses. The next thing he knew, the fox had grown to at least 120% of its size, and somehow the rings and flames on its body are no longer orange but green. It's eyes that was currently slightly open, which were previously orange (he assumed), had turned to green too.

Of course! It was a part battery box so it must have such an ability. He has yet to see if the no-longer-quite-a-cub also have offensive and defensive abilities like normal box animals, or if it could transform itself to a weapon. If it could, what weapon could it be?

There appeared an obscure glint on his eyes as his desire to open up the box animal-battery hybrid soared. He adjusted his glasses in habit.

What would he do for such an opportunity? Before he could gather himself the girl had already gone from their sights.

* * *

"Your name would be, (of course,) Yuki." She said to the cub and it cried out it agreement, "Kyuuun!"

(In a split second she thought about shouting, "WHAT THE HELL (is this SFX)?!") She refused to think about the issue who made the box animal this way, now and forever. She would punch whoever would have the guts to ask her "What does the fox say?", only mentally of course.

"Okayyy? Your nickname would be Kyun-kyun then. (Lol.)"

She had not only gained a companion, a pet which she never got to have in all of her life, an animal-battery hybrid and all of its abilities she could already guess Byakuran had made sure it had, but also a convenient sort of cuddle pillow. Life is good. She'd make sure to thank the guy but remember to not be excessive with words. The guy was smart and could understand her cryptic messages but he's too smart he's able to twist her words if he wanted to.

Back to her room, she had played with the cub which shrunk back to its original size and colors, until she became dead tired she could only sleep.

Later she would notice that the kanji for Yuki is already on the corner of one of the faces of the box.

Much later, she would find the box missing.

The framed preserved flowers was mounted above the decorative fireplace in her room. Whoever put it there, she didn't know but she's grateful. It's too heavy for her to take care of by herself.

She would also have to argue about such presents with the sender while considering whether such an effort would have a positive effect. She doesn't like presents, really, when she doesn't have anything to give back. She secretly fears the day that the man would demand something ridiculous in exchange.

In another wall stood in its rack a robe that has no pragmatic function with all the flowers and feather shapes embroidered in luxurious threads in it. She couldn't really name what sort of clothing it is, a yukata-kimono-furisode hybrid? She had long got tired of thinking about how much these things are worth since she's no appraiser anyway; the rich could go die spending their riches on mundane things. She just prays that her sense of money and worth won't be affected too much. She linked the glass kanzashi that came with it though.

* * *

TBC

posted: 6/4/2016


	7. About Adoption, 1

**A/N:** Additional follows do make me happy. ^^ (Though reviewing the past chapters, I'm afraid I might've gotten a few things wrong about canon - which I haven't bothered to better yet.)

* * *

 **7.**

 **About Adoption, 1**

* * *

If she truly intended to protect her family, it'd be best to cut ties with them, said the Ninth.

It was the deadline for her response to the Ninth's offer of adoption; if she gets another identity which isn't related to her original family, an identity without history, and furthermore an identity that only birdbrains dare cross, her safety and the safety of those she holds dear would be preserved.

It was a great offer, the Vongola had taken care of all the particulars and they had no problems with the terms she had added in exchange, so she agreed. The protection of her family was extended to two generations, and being the daughter of the Ninth gave her more freedom and consequently, rights. However, being his daughter, though adopted, might force her into more troublesome situations, so she didn't forget to add the clause where this title cannot in anyway be used against her or be used to affect her life. She was sure the Ninth would protest, but still, the Ninth accepted without a fuss.

Another of her problems solved then. As for her plans even before she met with troubles of Mafia and the Vongola, she only had one thing left to do, to worry about. About this worry, she felt like she still has time to procrastinate at least for three more months so she decided to just do nothing for the rest of the day. Before she managed to get out of the room after being dismissed, she was invited again to join the gathering at the eastern gardens, but of course, she declined (or rather, she simply smiled in rejection and then proceeded to close the door before starting a short dash).

She sat by the windowsill after remembering to making sure the door is unlocked. She'd just have whoever who brought the tea and the snacks to leave them on some table. She doesn't want to have to stand as soon as tea arrived, if it became cold when she finally decides to approach it, then so be it, it's all the same in the stomach anyway –she says-, but this is just her being herself, her lazy self. No one gets to disturb her when she'd lazying around, not even food, if she could help it. She had always been the type to stay in bed until she can't bear hunger anymore or if it's already noon and the heat becomes unbearable.

Having adjusted the A/C, donned the white robe that's creepily perfect for her size and height (no less from the creepy psychic), and worn the matching fox mask, she settled down where she intended to stay put until dinner arrives.

The windowsill had been fitted with cushions and in her embrace were one of the pillows that one day just magically turned to white from being destructive pinks that she wasn't fond of. Her head rested on the one-way-vision tinted glass as she watched the occasional passing of the guests down below.

The fox mask which is white (whatelse?), noble-looking, and elegant, had been adjusted just so it would shield her eyes from the light, the earpieces and other attachments, she wore properly. From the earpieces, she could hear the music and the chatter down the gathering, Italian there were all in, but with Byakuran's guidance she had been able to understand a few words.

From the small screen which was docked at the opposite of where she was leaning, she could see the footage from the camera the VRD had given to her as a bribe. She would attach it to her box animal and let it roam in her place when she didn't feel like walking and being around humans, like today. Sometimes she'd make the fox cub hover in the air like a drone if it had enough flames, but to remain inconspicuous, she had the box animal shrouded with Mist illusion for concealment, the fox cub stayed perched on one of the taller branches of a nearby tree. (There was no worry of it being attacked because of the security arrangements, it can also defend itself as it was programmed to be able to react to abrupt hostilities. The VRD had also given her a coded transmitter which would identify the holder as a friendly unit so there's even less chance of friendly-fire. If it was attacked, well, on its body, a fixture as good as a Vongola insignia could be easily spotted.)

Now, you'd think, what kind of fun involved hidden cameras and westerners, had she taken a liking too?

What was so interesting about these guests were that they acted like they're in the middle of a prison break, hiding behind the hedges to obscure themselves from the Vongola lackeys that were doing their rounds. In her right hand, she had been pushing a button at the end of a cylindrical remote sort of device, it was a prototype of the S.O.S. device she had been talking about to the VRD. It sends the device's location to the main server when the button is pushed. It was an improvement to those buttons beside hospital beds when the patient needed immediate attention, it being wireless and made to transmit data through radio. What she was grinning about is the fact that someone had noticed she'd been pushing the button, so from where she sat, bodies of those stray guests started falling silently on the grass, and after they'd be dragged by dog-type box-animals out of plain sight. She had counted five fallen so far and it hadn't even half an hour! She commands her box animal to retreat and get some footage of the fallen bodies instead, where they'll be dragged to.

She hears the door creak once at the same time she spots her most rarely-spotted 10th generation Guardian, looking at the direction of her window. She stays her sight at the figure for a while until the presence in her room had arrived to her side. She already knew it was the reptile-wielding hitman so she didn't have to be _polite_.

"You should stop doing that before someone goes into a rage. Even Dame-Tsuna does not have a hold on his reins." Reborn spoke, condescending as always, but after she had given him her piece, he had stopped the deliberate antagonizing.

"And I'll be dead before I know it. Right. But fine, the tea has been waiting anyway." She smiled at him and then walked away from the window to finally start on the snacks. Her smile though was not a sparkly one, it's just the normal kind that came naturally as she's still feeling entertained from what had transpired so far. In truth she also knew that even without the signal from her those stray guests will still be taken care of without problem, it's just that she's having fun thinking that it's her push of the button that sends those creeps to the ground. Reborn had come with a perfect timing and had warned her to not provoke the Cloud Guardian, but she already knew she had to stop anyway, and the signals after the first were really useless.

She's so not into making enemies, though, she thought, only Byakuran would truly understand.

She removed the mask but kept one earpiece on as she continued to listen for a commotion. She let her box-animal move back to its former station at a tree as there's no telling whether the Cloud Guardian would attack her box-animal even knowing it's a friendly unit. She's certain the guy wouldn't appreciate being on-cam, besides, he's forever hostile to Mukuro who everyone knows she had been getting acquainted with.

She then proceeded to gulp the cold tea just so she could be done with it, not minding that a sleeve had fallen off her shoulder along with the black top's strap, this left her shoulder bare. She wore the robe loose, but the falling of sleeves were rather normal occurrence as her shoulders are uneven. Nay, there's nothing to see except her nape and collarbone (she had put up her hair to not get in the way of eating), and the guy in the room is apparently a gentleman, not to mention, she was sure she's not deserving of any of that sort of interest. If the hitman has problems with her, he could just leave the room. Who told him to invite himself anyway?

She only holds a saucer up with her right thumb and index finger before seeking his gaze and tilting her head in question. She's at least going to offer food while waiting for the hitman to either state his purpose or end his unappreciated overstay.

Only later when the party had begun to disperse, evidenced by the quiet in her earpiece, and the light had turned into darker orange did Reborn again speak.

"Yamamoto told me."

"Huh? Ah."

One dull day, the Rain Guardian suddenly asked while they passed each other at the halls, whether it's true or not that she'd do anything for her family. She had felt something'd be coming so she cut to the chase and said "No." with her most serious face, while looking directly at the other's eyes as a show of sincerity. Yamamoto Takeshi showed surprise and then gave a gleeful laugh, but this reaction made her frown. After waiting for the other to speak and getting nothing but some sort of a probing glance, she excused herself. Whether or not the other had believed her, she can't do anything about it, but she never stated otherwise.

 _These people are so stuck up with the idea of being filial. Give me a break._

It was getting annoying having to discuss the topic with each one who had asked, so she decided to just give them the truth _._

"Basically, what I'm doing is trying to get rid of the guilt that could haunt me as I die. But I've already accomplished that by cutting ties with them. By being adopted by the Ninth, I've secured their protection, and the financial agreement should be enough to pay back their expenses in keeping me. I was not lying when I denied that I can do anything for my family, after all, even if what I'm doing is to their benefit, I am only doing all of this solely for myself."

"And that is why, even if you agreed to be adopted, you'll never consider yourself part of the family, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. And I made it clear, still, he accepted."

"If you were my charge, I would've sent you to kingdom come at those words, not by staining Leon, but with my fists." _How despicable, this child._

"Don't I know it." _Don't worry, I won't be here long._ "Three years, maybe in three years, you can find me and ask again."

"You better not drag the Vongola to a mess. If that happens…"

"-not even god could help me. Oh, don't worry. If there's something I can promise you, something I can assure won't happen, it's that. At least I won't be doing it willingly. Just, the Vongola better keep with the deal too, but of course, I don't doubt that."

 _My hands get twitchy when this brat speaks, and those eyes…_

Reborn removes his fedora once to comb a hand through his hair, puts it back, and strides out the room after a last disapproving glance at the figure lying on its side, provoking him with her expressions of nonchalance.

The girl sits up some time after the door had been closed and she was again alone. She takes a deep breath, inhaled, exhaled, before letting down her hair, shaking her head and running a free hand to loosen the stands and let in some air. She stares and purses her lips at the cookie that she had been holding for the past twenty minutes.

"They're too sweet." And then she smiles, as the final rays of the sun cease.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

 **A/N:** This is after Reborn's plans after Byakuran had left. In this chapter, they started with mellow tones… but the truth… well, is that she doesn't like sweets.

First posted: 6/23/2016

Estimated release of next chapter: Saa. But I've been wanting to post about this certain character, like, since day one. And that box-animal. And that other character, and that other box-animal. I'll try to post something before July ends.

 **A/N2:** If you don't get the shape of the prototype thingy, you can liken it to the remote for FLEIA, only simpler, if you know what that is. If not, then just imagine a clicker pen. *shrugs*


	8. Theories About Skies, 1

**8.**

 **Theories about Skies**

* * *

The evening of that day Byakuran left, the same servants brought her dinner. The portion was less than half of those they had been delivering that week because she's alone again; she's alone again and there'd be no one to taste-test.

Not smelling anything off as she eyed the full-course, she put a spoonful near her nose and sniffed. This action, it is something that she had been doing since forever as her way to taste the food by its smell, determine how spicy a dish is before she puts it in her mouth and the like, she didn't really learn this habit to be a conscious precaution against poison.

With Byakuran away, she could only rely on herself, danger or without. Alas, she wasn't able to detect anything, so she just concluded she wouldn't worry anymore and just eat. She finished everything like always since she hated wasting food, and after putting away the dish cart outside her door, she began her preparations to sleep.

That night, she retreated early to her bed for she felt her body becoming heavy, tired. Normally she won't be able to sleep nor become so tired until long past midnight, but she preferred being unable to move on the soft and comfortable bed and not on the hard cold floor. She barely managed to pull over herself the comforter before her eyelids shut closed. Was her food spiked? She didn't know, she couldn't tell, she's not one who liked pointing fingers especially without evidence. She thought, on the bright side, she didn't flail to death, nor did she experience frothing at her mouth. Whether she would die right then, she didn't really think about it. There was no point.

What she saw last before her eyes shut were the preserved and framed thousand white flowers mounted on the wall across her bed.

* * *

After breakfast of the following day, one Guardian and one ex-Arcobaleno, now "Arcobaleno" in skill only, met in an inconspicuous room inside the Vongola mansion. The scent of coffee is strong in the room.

The other's long hair swished as its owner turned after closing the door. "Oi, Mist-brat. You're looking pretty excited today, it's obvious with that mouth. It's almost a failure for an illusionist. Don't tell me, did you actually jump on that girl?"

The expression on the illusionist's face revealed his excitement, he had been wearing that since breakfast too. The others had been expecting him to jibe at the Cloud Guardian, but he betrayed their expectations by simply eating his meal quietly, not even giving the Cloud Guardian a drop of his attention.

"Kufufu. No way, Arcobaleno. Not with that unappealing deformed immature body. I admit though, I'm ashamed that I was forced out. I was caught off-guard. I should've known something's off with just you calling the great me for the job." Murkuro did not regret suspending the mission he was previously on because of the hitman's special request. The hitman's request always have something interesting in them so he haven't passed on any one of those, though the target this time is a civilian and moreover someone Vongola just happened to pickup to serve as a bait, the job proved to be most interesting.

The hitman smirks over his cup. He knew something was up with the girl but he didn't have Mist flames himself so he had to rely on the Mist Guardian for jobs like this. He can't rely on the Mist in his group for reasons. "Heh, so in the end, what did you see?"

"Well, there are many that the brat doesn't show on the surface, but I had little time. If possible I'd like to dive once more. Aside from the memories of that festival where I saw the birdie, where the afro-brat got shot… let's just say that her mindscape is not of the average civilian." When he blinked the scenery had changed, disappeared, but he was certain of what he saw, an illusionist dare not doubt his own eyes, his own perception. There was a field, like a field of wheat, there was a field of identical gravestones, flowers as well, all white, and standing in the middle of it all, bathed in light, was a lone figure, hooded cloak swaying in the wind. The surrounding is bright and the atmosphere is clear, but gravestones only exist for the dead. The girl did not have anyone other than her family.

"Just remember to hand in a complete detailed report by this week. You should also take care of that gash on her arm. Clumsy as she was, that the gash is from the zipper of a pillowcase, it reeks of being too farfetched." The girl's right forearm was bandaged from the wrist to the elbow when she showed up at the dining hall, and that was the excuse she had come up. Nobody else saw the wound for she took care of it by herself, she had her own supplies, so the others bought her excuse, but that excuse was just her best guess.

"Yes, Reborn." Mukuro said while he kept a hand on his chest. He turned away to leave the room, he reached for the doorknob.

"Don't break her mind."

"Of course." Door opens, and one prepares for the coming night, while the other starts to ponder about what would happen next.

* * *

What Mukuro had told him didn't bother him at all, he was bothered more by his own observations that he couldn't make heads or tails of.

Skies. Luce, Aria, Yuni. Byakuran, his student Dino. Tsunayoshi, Xanxus, the Ninth and the other Vongola bosses, and then there was also Iemitsu, but he's not counted.

Did those people tend to have loyal companions because they were Skies? Or was it because they were who they are so people gather around them?

In Vongola, the Sky attribute is passed down by blood. Was it because they were Vongola that they have Sky flames or were at least assured of with high chance? Or were they born with Sky attribute even without their Vongola blood?

How about those who doesn't bear the Vongola blood? Did they get their Sky attribute from their bloodline too? The girl did not have underground connections, so none of her blood relations knew about flames. Is it possible to have Sky flames when none in your bloodline has had them?

What gave her the Sky attribute?

Was it the Sky attribute that made her the way she is now?

Reborn continues to deny that the odd behavior that the girl unconsciously displays is connected to her being a Sky attribute. All he knows is that she doesn't have enough will to manifest flames, and the only way for her, so far anyway, to emit those flames is for her to be shot by a Dying Will bullet, which in turn will induce a coma, the obvious result for flame-depletion. The first time he did it the girl almost died apparently because she didn't have consciousness to contain her own flames that she didn't know she had and didn't know anything about… Now that they've all concluded that flames were equivalent to life, will she be able to control her flames and contain it in herself?

Byakuran. Reborn still does not understand, nobody could understand Byakuran's attention on that girl. About this, Reborn was absolutely sure that Byakuran does not fancy her because of her flames, afterall he had admitted that it was the first time they met in the underworld setting. Byakuran's words implied that the idea of the girl having flames didn't even cross his mind. In those other worlds, perhaps she simply didn't have the flame because those were worlds where flames does not exist?

He concludes, there must be something about these Skies, similar to all of them, that makes them a Sky, that makes them compatible with Sky attribute, so that in a world where flames exist they will bear Sky flames. Whatever it is that is similar to all those Skies, he does not think he could ever put a name on it, however, he thinks it may be as simple as the glints in their eyes.

This girl, the glint on her eyes that's so easy to miss, isn't at all similar to those of his students' that he has the opportunity to observe the most. It was also very far from the glints in Luce's eyes that almost never showed hostility.

This glint, it was visible when they first met gazes, but it faded with a blink.

This glint, it was dull but deep when she laid her eyes on the snot-nosed brat she was told to be the one who took the bullet for her in his own volition.

This glint, it was all over her eyes, transparent and warm those days when Byakuran was around.

That breakfast, this glint was again dull but aimed, at the unsuspecting and distracted male Mist Guardian.

Eyes on her, some have noticed how she wiped all-over the bread knife she didn't even use.

And then as she left, there was the glint again. It glinted in the light.

Reborn suddenly realized the reason why Byakuran kept covering her face when he could. Byakuran was doing so not because he was joking around and wanted to annoy the girl. He would cover her face not because he was trying to interrupt her biting words that could earn herself hostility. He was trying to cover her eyes that revealed so much more than the rest of her face, so much more than her mouth.

Reborn tries to remember the color of her eyes that moment when she was covered in orange light. Did he see orange, or did he see black?

He asks, what her eyes' original color were, to no one in particular.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

 **A/N:** It made me happy to know that people still read this trash while it is what it is. That review btw made me want to promise that I'd have all this rewritten and sorted in its chronological order by chapter 10, but nah, I ain't gonna promise.

I will admit however that I now want to finish this (this phase at least, phase not arc) by chapter 10; by that number I think I should've spewed enough of the plot (it exists; well, at least the thousand unpublished words do exist, there is also a timeline, would you believe that). Anyway, I'd just keep posting.

Estimate next release: first half of September, or earlier. (I want to write birthday fics so badly but I don't think I can write them here… yet.)

\- But guys, it will only get confusing if you don't tell me soon which part exactly you don't understand (you're not supposed to be able to understand everything though, since there are deliberate plotholes….)


	9. Perspectives, 1

**A/N:** Almost 2 chapters long, but I don't know where to cut it. :p

Anyway, I started checking the timeline I have for this and I found out... that I messed up some minor order. Don't know if I need to extend 'next chapter time allowance' to two months, but I want to post something for October. There's a side-chapter that I could post... (Unable to post birthday sides since I haven't checked everyone's birthdays yet... there's too many characters; October is special so, yeah.)

If RL goes well, reordering of chapters will be done before winter 2016 ends. :3

* * *

 **9.**

 **Perspectives, 1**

* * *

It was inevitable that her mind is still a mess. A week had been focused on Byakuran and his antics, she has yet to reorganize her mind regarding her plans for the near future (the rest of the day and beyond) and regarding her faith on humanity (unrelated).

Yesterday Byakuran left after lunch, she should've been therefore free of bothersome issues but the rest of that day she could only wait for attacks. With the meat shield away came the era for the delayed unrelenting ambush.

That night, her dinner contained some sort of sleeping drugs which made her sleep early and then wake up early… In the end, whatever the extras in her meal were, they only destroyed her body clock. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry since her resulting sleeping and waking time were more optimal than Byakuran's implemented schedule, but she's annoyed. The annoyance enabled her to effortlessly drop the possibilities of other side effects in the future at least.

What sort of an attack was that, only drugging the target to sleep? Perhaps there were other drugs mixed in that dinner, perhaps they did something to her in her sleep. Well, the long slice on her arm is burning in pain and it looked like it'd definitely scar… She thought, the pain would definitely increase the lines on her forehead. She comforted herself with the fact that although the split is long, it was only a flesh wound and it didn't seem to have gone deep enough to scrape a muscle. My, if the injury was to her face she would've not fussed as much.

Now, must she look for a Sun Flame-user again? She at least needed a proper sling to keep her arm undisturbed. With her mind still in a mess, not wanting to be indebted to anyone, it was a miracle she managed to patch herself up with only her non-dominant hand. At least finally she had gotten a use for the stock of bandages she kept simply because she's a pessimist? She didn't undergo any sort of first-aid training but she thought she did a good job on herself. If some medic volunteered to help her on her wound she wouldn't dare refuse if only because her pride, though sky-high, still lose to the prospects of inconvenience and pain.

Finished with the issue of a mysterious injury, she began to discern what the next topic is in the list. However, it's still no good, she can't seem to think about anything else. Perhaps because her body instinctively knew that it was still too early for her brain to work, or maybe it was because she hasn't eaten yet that her mind has nothing to work with. Breakfast, taking it so early the sun hasn't even risen yet, would only cause her body clock to further be out of her ideal order.

Remembering last night's drugged dinner, she figured she'd first wait for the star 'Sun'. A spark flashed in her mind, but no, she wasn't going to be thinking about the byproducts of nuclear fission and compare it to the other interpretation of the three-letter word. She still has her own stock of food that she had on her before she got involved with the Vongola, but she figured she'd only use those in an emergency situation so she didn't touch them. As for getting food for herself, she thought, her body clock is already a mess, she didn't want to mess it up further by adjusting her mealtime. There was one in a million chance that someone in the kitchen would be kind enough to whip up some food despite the time and despite her identity, but she really didn't like asking for favors and associating with people who want nothing of her. She would've slept again, it was another option so she wouldn't feel hunder if it arrived while she waited for her brain to start, but nay, the drugs worked too well, now her body doesn't have what it takes to fall was still the option of physical activity to tire herself to sleep but at that moment it didn't seem to be a good idea. Being in unfriendly territory she ought to conserve her energy and her non-existent strength.

Coordinating and donning her armor for the day, she stalked out of her room unhurried. If someone questioned her suspicious unaffiliated self loitering unmonitored around, she at least won't appear as if she's in a middle of an interrogation-worth activity.

Under an oversized pure-black hoodie, she tucked in her long hair that had grown part her waist. She didn't plan on staying out in the wind for long so she didn't bother to tie it. She groans as she remembers Byakuran's unreasonable demand of not cutting her hair by herself. She doesn't remember why she capitulated. It was summer and she didn't like A/C's, at least in the mornings it's still cold so her hair could act as cover for her neck. She pulled on her usual black thigh-high stockings and slacks, and finished with slip-on flats for footwear. She wasn't in mourning or any sort of related mood but it can't be helped that she ended up again in all-black, that's just the color of the majority of her nicer clothes.

She went to the nearest rooftop to check out the colors of Italia's mornings, to sky-watch. Whenever she wakes up too early she'd always do this, sometimes she'd listen to music to build a better mood. If she's in a remote area she'd even flail around and screech to her heart's content; she dare not do that around grumpy men equipped with high-caliber firearms.

 _Hmmmm… Italy's morning sky…_ She stopped near a relatively unpopulated edge and mused with her arms crossed.

 _Why does it seem bit bland?_ She squints in examination.

 _Can't be because it's summer. Summer should always get clearer skies…_ Pondering, she starts to stomp her foot.

 _Hm. Bad weather?_ Huh, at this point she begins to realize and was afraid that her immaterial resentment related to all things Vongola might've already sank to her subconscious - she set aside a note.

 _He didn't mention anything._ Byakuran isn't some sort of a weatherman but he still checked the news for the possibility of some rain; if it was supposed to rain, she figured Byakuran would've insisted on staying for another day.

Her eyebrows twist into a knot as she pondered over useless things. At least as time pass her mind begins to become clearer and her thoughts begin to make sense. There were other people on the roof deck, the fully-dressed boys (men) who were doing rounds and those who were roof deck watchmen, but they ignored her - all were at peace. She might've been disappointed that when she opened the door, nobody was surprised to an alert stance and nobody pointed at her their lasersight - she secretly wanted such a thrill.

Byakuran said it was an era of changes and peace… although she's there now because there are still groundless killings, Byakuran reasoned that the casualty rates have indeed dropped since the Decimo's reign. Byakuran said, the mafia community had become as peaceful as it could get, even when compared to the other universes (precisely because of one Tsunayoshi Sawada), and it can only get more tranquil. "Just you wait", he said.

Although disappointed in her perceived colors of the Italian sky, the fresh air is still a rarity so she breathed and appreciated as much as she could for a little temperature was starting to rise so she planned on going back in a short while.

Suddenly, she was pulled off the ground by an unexpected force. Her eyes widened in panic more than that of surprise, her retaliation instincts surfacing. To the disappointment of the attacker though, even when surprised and assaulted she doesn't scream. The act was the same as worrying which doesn't help… at most she's just retaliate when capable. Huh, even if meteor suddenly fall, at most she'd just knit her brows.

It was unfortunate that she was caught, hoisted by her back collar, and so she wasn't able to react. Fortunately the grip was good so the collar doesn't choke.

"Any last words?" There was annoyance and poison in that male voice. Oh, if it was a female voice she might've gotten a heart attack. The few remarkable females of Vongola she knew from Byakuran, she did not want to associate with such strength. She didn't want to ruin their image in her mind.

Well, compared to last night, this attacker was more bold, actually wanting to make a spectacle of his threats. At least this time, the other party is inevitably far from her reach. She didn't have to worry about instant-killing due to her wanting to try some self-defense tricks that were described and warned as truly lethal. Byakuran refused to be a practice dummy of what she read from her books, he did not want her to be confident of her danger-inviting motives.

 _Free Vitamin D… Not really…._

She hung there like a cat, past the edge of the roof deck, as her eyebrows twisted still. When questioned, she'd seriously think of an answer and ponder over it even if they're rhetorical. It's one of her good points. Eh, unfortunately, even if she possessed such 'good point', her brain just refused to entertain important issues still, the first lights are just beginning to appear.

 _Is it because equatorial skylights are naturally more colorful because of the angle?_ Perhaps burdened by the difficulty of the situation, her mind continued to ponder over the initial thought line.

 _Ahh…_ , from the sky she changed her sight towards the far ground about five storeys high, _it could be the altitudes._ She nods to smart herself.

The other was just puzzled about how she wasn't scared by the possibility of death.

Her figure dangled over the edge of the roof deck, by the arm of one of the Vongola's strongest. He who had been awake for longer already snapped out of the relaxed state from sleep. Even if the both of them seemed to wear the same thickness of layers, it was him who first started showing signs of sweat.

Few breaths later, perhaps due to anxiety by not having stable ground at her feet or perhaps simply due to the concern that her clothes will tear, her mind gradually became even clearer. That the arm holding her seemed to start shaking, she attributed that to the fact that lately she had been eating better because of Byakuran's control on her diet. She thought, if it was her usual weight, they could stay there for an hour.

Day one after Byakuran left. A Tenth Generation Guardian held her by the neck (collar, actually). Only the higher-ups dare to pull a threat in front of the other lackeys that didn't appear to care. Of course, she could just care less. While she doesn't know how genuine the other's threat was, she was absolutely sure she wasn't going to die that day so she couldn't help but not care.

She continued to ponder the blandness of the Italian sky despite already having acknowledged the presence of the other party, trying to be smart by making double meanings, talking about death (threats) and altitudes like how one describes fair weather. Hah, she's so smart.

A smile creeps to her face which could be easily interpreted as a mocking gesture. It's great how the other party can only see her trembling back.

Laughter, she manage to hold back and push down. Then comes the migraine.

 _Oh Lord Almighty!,_ she isn't very religious but her religion makes it legal to call upon God, _how should I answer this delusional freak?_ Of course she was exaggerating… She's trying to have fun while her head is cracking in pain- a preservation instinct. Times like this when the question doesn't make sense, makes her want to bash her head to a wall and just die. Unfortunately she's hanging by an arm she knows she can't struggle free from, she could easily slip through her loose extra outer layers but she didn't want to greet the ground.

What did the other mean by 'last words'? She already gave the draft of her last will to Byakuran. Of course she has a copy in her room, but she has a feeling that a multiple-paged draft doesn't equate for 'last words' in mafia language. And then it doesn't make sense to state a summary after all since she was confident that she isn't about to die. Now, does she go with the flow, acquiesce and maybe pretend to be scared shitless? Ah, how much time is permissible for a delayed reaction? She can't pretend to be scared frozen because her limbs are already long relaxed… Her migraine intensifies.

If she cackled madly like she had been wanting to and revealed her confidence of only being brain-dead at worst, how would the other react? Byakuran had given her a crash course about the Vongola Guardians too, but she can't identify her aggressor since she can't turn her head back. She wasn't familiar with the differences in their voices, she could guess, but she rather not assume. Byakuran said that her 'principles' and worthless pride would be the death of her… she doesn't think so. Anyway she still very much prefer to die a cool death and be hotly disposed of (cremated).

On that roof deck… there were lackeys in suits that were on standby, on lookout, and on patrol. On the ground there should be witnesses too.

She sighs as she frowns, her headache continue to bang at her head. She thought, it might be interesting to get an M.R.I. while her head throbs like so. She smiles again as she remembers about the term 'suspension bridge effect'. Knowing that the other is still waiting for a reply _He was overly being patient, how uninteresting_ , she muttered just loud enough with an overly amused expression, "I think I'm falling in love."

Of course, it was a joke, a dose of the usual nonsense. Her smile widened as she felt the utter shock from the grip, her amusement soared so high that she temporarily got over the pulsating pain in her head.

Why, the other was shocked silly that it seemed his heterochromatic eyes widened in slow-motion, his gripping hand slackened as he forgot he was holding onto someone else's innocent life.

Wooosh.

The girl, not with support from either the roof deck floor nor the gripping arm, started her free fall towards the metaphorical death bed where she'd be brain dead and afterwards not be needing anymore life support.

She was also surprised at the lack of grip and her amused smile vanished, replaced with a calm smile instead in a blink.

She didn't twist backwards to extend her hand to a possible life-saving one… there was no point even after she heard a swish from the back of her head, a sound made with friction against the air. Even is she managed to twist back without twisting her spine, a feat she was sure she was capable of, there was no point since she knew the other wouldn't be able to catch her hand. How lame would it be if she actually extended her hand and then decided to retract it at the last second. Byakuran also said she shouldn't give people false hopes.

Meanwhile, gasps rang in the air. Her smile would have reverted to an amused one if not for the harsh winds by her ears generated by her fast descent. Ah, she remembered how some Sky Flame users manipulated their flame to traverse the sky. It was something she wouldn't dare to try, she'd look lame, but she sure as hell want to see the Decimo doing aerial. As she pondered whether she should try going headfirst for a first class experience, by the window she passed by she caught a sight of silver beside orange, or was it brown?

The winds howled at her ears but time seemed to pass slowly. She was rather upset that she ain't getting a flashback of her utterly boring lifeless life as she free-falled. Even at the end, her life continued to be boring. Being entertained, it wasn't necessary for her, but her so called self-satisfying desire of securing her family's future is still related to 'happiness'. She was greedy, she'd be damned if she suddenly became content after fulfilling her main goal. Well, at least now she has a sponsor in the form of a crazy white-haired mafia boss, she need not worry about life-support costs she not going to ask for.

Just as she decided to fall feet-first in the posture she learned from some survival manual, a force hit her, breaking her downward trajectory. God, she almost died from a heart attack, if not, by mistakenly biting her own tongue. What kind of stunt just happened? Next thing she knew, she was in the arms of someone in a suit and they were both stable and still on the ground.

After she got over the new shock and the stiffness that came with it, she blinked a few times and relaxed. It was a nice catch, she felt she didn't twist anything, aside from the unavoidable tackle, she has no complaints. Her curiosity goes back to the aggressor by the roof deck edge. She tilts her neck further backwards, she meets the other's gaze. It was a pity… she could've observed those eyes up close.

In the next instant, not wanting to be rude, she moved to get off this somebody's arms. She was thankful she didn't have to pass the days just brain-dead until she died, but as expected she's only comfortable with Byakuran in regards to being 'close'. She blinked at the color of the dress shirt in front of her eyes. In response, she immediately made more than a foot's distance and dare not raise her head. Aside from the one on the roof deck, Byakuran had warned her to not be involved with this one the most. This advice was based on her preferences, he said. If she didn't want to get hurt, she'd better not be associating with him, he who was the most destructive. At the start she was already not interacting with this one aside from nod-backs and bows after an eye-contact, this time after saying words of gratitude and a 90 degree bow for her Japanese lifesaver, she started to turn back.

"Tsk." Aw, Hibari got irked. Did he think he was looked-down upon?

There were multiple reasons. Mukuro, Mukuro, Mukuro. He also didn't understand the heaven-defying difference in treatment of this female towards the others and him. He didn't really care about this one's relation to that white carnivore, but she had been very amiable to the servants. He had saved her puny life (not really since she isn't supposed to die then), but her attention was on the one that caused her fall, the pineapple, rather than him. Although he knows that saving one's life (again he's mistaken by this) doesn't make the savior the 'owner' of that life and the saved a 'forever debtee', this supposed inattention made him feel irked. He yanked her back towards him so now they're back to being face-to-face. Multiple brows simultaneously rise.

The frown reappeared on her face, her headache started to come back. She had just been let go of the hands of a freak, only to be intercepted by another freak, which she is somehow indebted to. Seemed like her words of gratitude ain't enough. _Freaks_. Byakuran told her it's okay to refer them as such. What could the Cloud Guardian want from her? She doesn't have cute, small, and fluffy stuff. _That yellow fluffball, come to think of it, isn't around?,_ she thought. Her gaze searched around.

In annoyance of her inattention, Hibari's negative mood dropped down a notch. He caught her wandering head between his tonfa-free hands and held it in place. Shocked, she finally turns her gaze towards his face, questioning, but more dumbfounded. She shouted in her mind, "WEIRDO!" And to everyone's surprise, a mad laughter resounded from the skies.

"Ku-AHAHAHAHA. Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi, did you hear that? SHE CALLED HIM WEIRDO! AHAHAHA. Fuu- My stomach hurts, this is the best comment I heard about him in all my life! Kufufu. This is so funny my eyes beginning to tear up."

Mukuro shouted from above towards his boss and companions who were now nearing Hibari and the not-child older by a year than the Decimo. To reply, the Decimo initiated a call through a radio towards one of the men on roof deck duty.

"Mukuro… I didn't hear anything, what are you talking about? The others are still sleeping so you shouldn't-"

In a flash, a chuck of the roof-deck disappeared, the roof deck lackey who held the radio unit by Mukuro's side started to free-fall while Mukuro was able to judge. The surprisingly silent right-hand man was able to deploy his box-weapon to catch the poor guy caught in the blast.

The Decimo's mind blanked out in a moment, his jaw dropped due to the unexpected morning mayhem.

In the background she shrugged, it wasn't her fault okay. She's unrelated, okay. She started walking to safety while she debated on which adjective is more fitting to describe the energetic bunch.

In the end, she refrained from looking at other people (Hibari) like Byakuran advised. She didn't look because Byakuran said so though. It was simply because she didn't find the Cloud Guardian's colors interesting enough so she didn't look. She has the same black eyes and black hair, even if people argue that the other's eyes were not black but steel-gray, her interest on that color does not compare to the interest she has on the right-hand man's emerald green and even more on the Mist's heterochromia.

She remembered, aside from those heterochromatic reds, there's others with ruby-red eyes too…

No one had noticed how peculiar that morning's commotion started. He even shouted loud enough to wake up the whole east wing… He was bothered by that accidental injury he had inflicted, but after hearing that comment he started to drop his forming regrets.

Day one after Byakuran left, one had unexpectedly taken a step to understanding the 'entertainment source', the unknown aspects that only Byakuran knows.

* * *

 _TBC_

posted: 9/28/2016; past the previous estimated date, but forgive me :p

estimated next chapter/side chapter: early October

 **A/N:** Lately the FFN KHR stream seemed slow, but I'm excited for the October birthday fics. Kuhahaha.

O another note, MUST I PREPARE A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER?


	10. Endurance, 1

**A/N:** Wasn't able to post a chapter last month even though I intended to. Hm, thanks for the new follows ne. I still get surprised everytime a notification comes in - you guys don't have much to do - is what I always think. :3

Anyway, here's the chapter you're not really waiting for~ As usual, the paragraphs are all over the place, but this time the more important plot holes are covered (kinda?)~

(This 'conservation of details' thing is killing me. Apparently there's such a thing.)

* * *

 **10.**

 **Endurance, 1**

* * *

Vongola fulfilled its part of the contract. Not only the tenth generation saw through it, the ninth generation also took part.

They had successfully cremated her and sent her ashes to her parents. Her family, naturally, grieved the loss. While they grieved, Vongola shadowed them. While they continue to live, Vongola would protect them.

She died in an explosion, it was a pity. She was preserving her face so she'd look presentable through the viewing glass of the coffin she had purchased along with her end-of-life insurance... turns out, her whole body would be burnt past the point of recognition.

Where was Vongola when she needed them? Well, she was supposed to have been escorted by an elite team, they even have disguised escort cars surrounding them, unfortunately there slipped in a suicidal mole and so everyone in the car with her got roasted. The car was proofed against many threats from the outside but the suicidal mole was just by her side - it was a storm flame bomb, although weak, no one was ready to diffuse it. Nevernind flame cancellers, she was dead by shrapnels piercing all over before a large part of her was decomposed.

They were in a middle of a highway when that happened… Vongola lost signals from a surgically-installed life-signal transmitter - she died. As per protocol the other escort cars hightailed the scene, Vongola left the incident to the police. Vongola was supposed to protect her and yet this way she died, regardless, Vongola ought to fulfill their part of the contract plus the penalties of her untimely death.

After some negotiations they got her body, turned it to ashes to lessen the visual burden, and then they sent it with a lot of condolences to her family. Of course, it is not the mafia famiglia Vongola that did so, but the company she was supposed to be working with in her stay in Italy. They have been very caring, they even helped settle her last will found in a rather sturdy briefcase that survived the flames. (Vongola kept the briefcase because it is a company-possession.)

To Byakuran, Vongola sent reports, he didn't say nor do anything.

That incident, the media reported it to be an isolated random terrorist attack, it wasn't something that shocked the populace. It only took a few days before another incident caused an uproar, the attention the surface world had on her quickly shifted to the fresher news. Unfortunately for the police, since everyone in the car was toast, they weren't able to find out which VIP met hell early, they had no choice but to declare the incident 'random'.

On the other hand, in the underworld, a lot has been concluded because of this… The fools who first targeted her life for her Sky attribute were the first to react, a lot of them immediately lost confidence in Vongola's 'protection' abilities since in the end, the target died. They just don't know which group initiated and succeed the attack.

* * *

It started with a bullet - that didn't hit her because a dumb teenager had the impulse to catch it with his body - well, actually, this whole issue started way before that.

Immediately after the Decimo's ascension, despite the peace he arranged, in the underworld there still were trigger-happy bloods.

The whacked-heads gleefully interpreted 'destruction of Vongola' as a self-destructing scheme, so they voluntarily participated.

Thus started the hunt for the lesser skies… They spared no one; since they can't touch the one at the top, they started with the ones who cannot put up a fight… They started hunting youth with characteristics of a Sky attribute. Without the leaders, groups cannot be formed after all.

Country by country, they scourged.

Eventually, it was her turn, it just so happened that the intercepting team included the tenth generation - and Lambo was quick-witted enough to realize that though his Lightning shield was pierced, the same cannot be said for his body. He didn't have enough time to look for a substitute so he tackled her away from the projectile even at the risk of getting hit. It was fortunate that he only injured his shoulder, an artery just barely scratched. Good thing the bullet wasn't the explosive sort.

Vongola didn't have the technology to identify true Sky attributes without introducing people into the mafia, by doing so, they'd remove the civilian's protection of the Omerta code. The enemies have anti-flame bullets strong enough to destroy the Lightning's shield, it was no wonder why the other intercepting teams failed.

She became the first survivor of the ridiculous killings - because she was quite smart, she knew she also became the first bait.

The killings stopped for a while… maybe because the succesful interception triggered primal caution. For protection's sake she was kept in hiding. She lived each day knowing she'd be bait, after a few months and even before this incident, she knew what would happen, her heart was set. Her death wasn't something even Byakuran the know-it-all could've prevented, it was a natural for a mortal to die and she was no exception.

Vongola sent the full-scope of their plan with Byakuran; he even contributed his ideas on this.

One time, the right-hand man of the Decimo became unable to hold it in, he finally asked, "Why didn't you go with him? You looked so happy by his side."

"Are you kidding? I was only tolerating that one."

"I thought for sure he'd abduct you or something… Rather than him being 'bored' and you're supposed to be his 'entertainment source',... he can't hide it from my eyes… He looks like he wants to marry you."

She scoffed. "The real reason why that jerk didn't want to separate from me is because he'd lose the opportunity to see me die. He wants to see me croak but he doesn't want to kill me with his own hands…"

"..." At the indifferent tone of the voice, Gokudera resisted the idea of stepping back; She was saying all this while her eyes sparkled with the taste of the soft-serve in her mouth.

"Behind closed doors, there were many times his hands were choking my neck, it's a wonder I'm still alive." She smiles.

The right reaction to these words: Gokudera knitted his brows even more. He felt like he was deciphering a coded language like his own script, but what she's using were pre-existing words. He refuses to acknowledge that this bitch's brain is actually graded by Reborn-san as 'useful'... This one doesn't have a normal mind, only that he's sure.

* * *

The contract at that time was expanded to five generations and three degrees of relations; all of which would be protected, financially supported, their future will be secured. As a side, they will be written into the Vongola history books as representatives of Vongola's compensation for its demands from a civilian girl, someone caught in the darker pages of the Decimo's reign. This would be something that cannot be allowed to happen in all alternative futures.

She thought, she was able to live a good life; not many could accomplish such a feat. What she did was only to surrender her name. For the rest of her life even for a short time, without doing anything, she was still able to live in luxury. It didn't matter that she was never allowed outside of Vongola grounds since she was able to get whatever she wanted anyway, she was also not one who desires to see the world and walk on it, she was easily content with just watching the sunrise and sunset occasionally.

While she watched the footage of her funeral, she ate popcorn. She nodded repeatedly at how she found the explosion convincing, then again, the explosion was real, she was just not informed which kind of explosives did the job.

She didn't really enjoy watching the not-show drama. She ate simply because she was hungry and was craving salty food. If the corners of her lips rose, that'd be because of the faces of the Vongola who watched beside her, oh how they marveled at her lack of reaction. She did frown once, but that's only because she bit on a kernel that gave her toothache as if she bit a hard as fuck stone.

At the end of the not-show, she clapped. Of course not before she rid her hands of the grease. There were no credits at the end so she then stood up and thanked the producers, Vongola. Judging by the amount of tears that was shed that day, the farce was a success. Her family wouldn't need to undergo brainwashing nor overwriting of memories which had a lot of risks. They won't 'remember' they had another daughter; in their hearts they 'know' that daughter is dead.

Right. That explosion didn't kill anybody, well, there was a mole but he was already caught and still healthy (physically). The only casualty is that poor car that was actually scheduled for dumping… at least it's life ended in a grandiose way. Too bad the farce did not call for 'speed', so it experienced no hollywood-grade action.

Spectacular plan, spectacular result. She became truly happy because she gained much more than she had given up on. Even if her name is the only one that is truly hers, given and decided by her parents, even if she had lost her only true possession, she thought it was worth it.

According to the incomplete will that was given to her family, they planted a tree with the ashes… but instead of hers, it was of trees, casualties from Vongola grounds. About this substitution, it wouldn't be too late for her true ashes to nurture that tree, she thought. All in all, there's no problem.

Vongola, well, they are happy too. The Ninth didn't hide his happiness in his face. He was there partaking in her self-provided popcorn even if she didn't offer him any…

As the Ninth exited the room, he turned back, caught her gaze and smiled at her like subtle villains do.

Voila, it's the sign of apocalypse. If she were a bit more of a dramatic person she would have dropped the popcorn bag in shock because she can. Too bad the Ninth didn't seem to be fooling around and she had already folded the empty paper bag prettily...

Everything had been accomplished at the Vongola's side but technically she hasn't done anything yet… She knew she had to act as bait, maybe get herself kidnapped so the enemies could take advantage of Vongola whose goal is to secure her life… However, the Ninth's expression told nothing of that.

If it wasn't regarding her being a bait, the only thing that would make sense…

Her mind ran miles, too fast that if one would liken her processing to a galloping horse, one would see it already tripped and tangled on its own feet. She panicked internally while her body remained rooted in spot. She tried to figure out anything that could be used against her, kicked that imaginary tripped horse alive, she had to backtrack before it clicked.

* * *

She was no longer herself, that personage has died spectacularly in an isolated random terrorist attack, and so she has to take on a new identity. The contract stated that she'd be adopted into the Ninth's family registry, it wasn't really a problem. Regarding being the Varia Leader's adopted sister, it isn't of much concern, being family in paper does not require contact after all.

What was the Ninth smiling scarily about? Was it regarding her new name? No, that issue is already passed to Byakuran. She laughed at the memory as it crossed her mind.

The Ninth still doesn't have grandchildren, the Decimo who he considers his grandchild isn't counted since they aren't directly related. Xanxus doesn't have anyone, so of course he isn't expecting a child. As an adopted daughter, will she be required to have a child?

No, before that, will she be used for a political marriage? If that was so, she's sure to not be paired with any of the Vongola bachelors since political marriages ought to tie one's family to an outsider, meaning, she'd be paired with worse. Well, that's not really the issue but…

What could the Ninth's expression have meant?

If it was about just marriage she'd be fine with anyone, but marriage is prelude for having children. When Byakuran refused her proposal it was refused since she only did that to escape and save a little of her sanity, a convenience, despite Byakuran insisting she change residence and to come to his side, he has no reason to wed her and so his rejection is logical. She thought, she should've elbow-dropped his solar plexus when she had a chance, the memory of triumph would at least last for a decade.

Not wanting to experience unnecessary worry, she decided to just ask. She's such a genius.

The Ninth inquired with a raised brow, "I heard you proposed to the Gesso boss."

Unguarded from the question, she unknowingly raised a brow in response, "I suppose he was disappointed I asked for marriage sounding like I don't really care." She took a sip of the offered tea.

The Ninth's expression became more positive as he smiled. "Hmmm. I'm sorry about that. Then, would you like this old man to-"

One moment lead to another before the Decimo abruptly barged in, his movements can almost be interpreted as an attempt to interrupt. Fidgeting and not meeting her gaze, "Um, Do you like kids?" He asked as he scratched at his cheek.

The Ninth, she understands, could joke about these things, but the Decimo shouldn't lie to her, she believed. Her heart jumped as her brain finally went blank in denial of her draft of conclusions.

* * *

Thinking back, there was no real need to panic. The Decimo's question also did not make sense since she had already made it clear repeatedly that she does not like kids, this was when they talked about the still young Lightning Guardian.

Her dislike for kids, she said, increased because of the stupid shielding attempt. (Byakuran had slapped her face hard when she said she should've died instead of the brat getting injured… In reflex, she slapped him back before anyone could react. The witnesses gasped loudly… when she felt her counterattack wasn't enough, she raised her fist to land a blow but she calmed down before it connected. Next, when she raised her glass of water to drink, still bearing a grudge, she paused and caught Byakuran's gaze. She contemplated on splashing the water on his face (without the glass, lest she earn herself a debt), but she decided to let her magnanimous self win over, she just drank the water in one go in case she changed her mind.)

"The point is, I didn't ask for the kid to shield me, it doesn't matter how I value my own life," she clarified. She knew hate was being directed at her for what happened to the Lightning kid, without anything else better to say, she just muttered that line and nothing else.

That conversation ended prematurely because someone kept pestering her for forgiveness she has nothing to give. (She understood perfectly that that slap by Byakuran was something she needed. If anything, she's the one that needs to apologize because she thoughtlessly slapped back.)

* * *

It was the contract… She put herself in a trap.

It was a trap she cannot back off from since the Vongola had their end fulfilled already, spectacularly too.

She reread the contract as soon as the Decimo dropped that line… It was not long after she found the problematic clause, the loophole.

'Kids.'There was no children in the Vongola estate, there's an obvious reason for that.

It didn't have to do anything with danger, they already informed of the underworld through their parents too. The Vongola estate could even be considered the safest place in that era, if its only regards to shelter no one would refuse. It didn't have to do with the lack of space, there were a lot of empty rooms. It also didn't have to do with the lack of resources, the Vongola's assets are insurmountable.

There aren't children… simply because the children are not Vongola. Even the offsprings of Vongola members are born civilian; this is made clear by the revised Omerta code. If they wanted to join they must first overcome their children status, they cannot join mafia while underaged. The higher alliances made sure that the little angels of the Tenth generation would be the last to be exposed to the underworld while still young.

When the Decimo asked whether she liked kids, it was the signal-

The contract mentioned Vongola would leave her alone while they don't have a use for her name… but the children aren't Vongola.

She walked to a trap she made with all of her soul and all of her life.

The Decimo fidgeted because he knew that the children were loopholes… He was uneasy because this 'win' is conveniently brought by circumstance.

She cannot even complain… the kids, they are orphans being brought up in an institution built since the first generation's time, have been visiting the Vongola estate for ten whole years, it had already become a tradition. Who is she to scorn a tradition-built famiglia? If she as much as stomped her foot in dismay, it would be equivalent to her admonishing all ten generations of blood.

She won't be killed for sure but she doesn't like being the object of hate no matter how trivial to her the can't say anything because while she did gain a lot of benefits for her relatives and their future, it also meant that in truth, she owes their future and everything to Vongola.

At least she wouldn't be made to bear kids… just bear with them.

Back at her room, she curls under her blanket as she resign herself to the situation.

She wonders how one week of eleven kids will compare to one week of the white-haired creep.

* * *

 _TBC_

 **A/N:** Btw, RL gave me a job, but I'd try to get chapter in before 12/25. At this moment though I have no idea which part of the story to release, maybe a side story, yeah. (If you notice inconsistencies please point them out; this time I didn't go over everything before publishing this chapter.)

Irregular word count at around 3k but I don't want to hold this off any longer so there you go.


	11. The Second Flame-drain Incident, 2

**A/N:** Very slow updates if any. Will try to clarify the existing chapters, slowly. (In short, trying to release without creating inconsistencies, since I don't have resources to go over the entire stuff atm.)

Thanks for the continued attention. I really appreciate it. ^^

* * *

 **11.**

 **The Second Flame-drain Incident, 2**

* * *

Many stayed in tension even after ten years has passed, ten years after the future battles ended.

How could they trust someone who claimed to have conquered countless worlds? Even if his color is white, many does not see him as such. Only those in the Trinisette are able to feel at peace. Only they, dare.

Perhaps as long as he lives, the tension against him will never disappear. For this reason, Yuni was made to hold all of Millifiore's forces. Byakuran was left only with his wreaths.

When he stormed the Vongola HQ that day, he did not think about the consequences. He acted without composure and almost without thought. It was as if he was drunk. His eyes were wide and his body never ceased moving. There wasn't a calm moment and his blood was boiling.

Those who had seen him roaming the halls thought, "Is he crazed?". Ah, but wasn't that just normal for him? They pondered about the meaning of that word. His appearance was such, that although it is widely accepted that Byakuran is such a character, crazed, they still doubted that word.

Once he caught sight of her, his footsteps stopped for a moment. He swallowed as if it was required at that moment, and breathed with his whole being. Next, he was inches from her face, elated. He did not allow for her instincts to surface, as he imprisoned the other, unable to react nor retaliate.

"I found you~" He said, with a low volume but with much delight. It was such a blessing that the other party was already knocked out before he uttered those words or else he might have caused her, the one who he had been wanting to meet, instant death by a heart-attack.

It could be noted however, that he purposefully did not meet her eyes, not wanting to see how he at that moment, was reflected. He did not care for anything else.

* * *

Through the night, he refused to let go. He did not see any reason he had to. The only good to this was that, him not letting go, actually was necessary... It's just, it was only necessary because he had caused it to be, though as an unintended side-effect.

He had wanted to waken the other's potential to flames so he went ahead and drowned her in it. How could he have known that she has such poor control? He didn't know that the other was shot with a Dying Will bullet (which was normal since those who gossiped about it ceased living). Once he heard about it, the corner of his lips curled down. He patted the other's head and dropped a light kiss.

Of course. This darling was just that interesting. He wasn't surprised how this one gained those bored humans' interest. She had always been someone whose minute movements made trigger-happy murderers empty their guns. She breaths out misunderstandings like carbon dioxide, unknowingly most of the time, and intentionally whenever she can't be bothered to care about her life.

He realized, she was doomed then.

She already knew she'd die sooner or later, so she didn't care who she provoked.

It was always like this. When he finally finds her, she's already one foot in a grave, half-dead.

This time too, it seems she'd be willing to help with the digging.

When he raised his head, there was a brief glint, then the corner of his lips curled up in amusement. He'd make sure to watch this time too, how she'd die before everyone else.

In the meantime, he spares nothing to get her back to her feet. He shares his flames unsparingly, not really having much use for it. She's glass, a knocked down container, imperfect, fragile, and already worn down. One which never had a lid, transparent too, and so spills one's life without regard. She only had her family which surrounded her and kept her from never getting back up, they're good as gone now, far away and without replacement.

Byakuran fills her with flames as a stop-gap measure, so she won't run out of it so soon, but he doesn't have any intention of completely straightening her up. In general, there was no point in trying to do so. He has seen this scene so many times.

Just thinking of what could happen next, prevents him from remembering about that which humans call sleep. His eyes shine inside the dark room devoid of moonlight and sounds, his arms draped over that ordinary yet mysterious being. Let us not mention how , like a little girl, he could be giggling in excitement, lest we creep ourselves out.

There is no one else like this, like there is no else that could be a Sawada Tsunayoshi. They are now under the same roof, this one and the Decimo, but he's sure nothing, no one, will change this one, so stubborn, so quiet, but so secretly blinding.

How many days does she have left? He'd be sure to ask once she wakes. And then he will tell her stories that only she would believe, only he, knows.

* * *

 _TBC_

posted: 2017-05-22

 **A/N:** Short release, I know. Supplement to existing chapter 1.


	12. Contentment, 1

**A/N:** Behold! I finally came up with a set of words that I think is okay to post. I'll stay alive maybe until the end of August when my JLPT N5 exam result will be put up. Kidding.

Been neglecting this so much that I was surprised to know I'm already at c12. This ones's longer than the last, but I can't conjure a better chapter title atm, so sorry .

* * *

 **12.**

 **Contentment, 1**

* * *

Byakuran happened, then they went back to their relatively peaceful life.

One cloudy day, a large white bird invaded without warning inside the Vongola Headquarters airspace. It's a good thing that the anti-air equipment wasn't set to fire high-output load.

The cargo plane was camouflaged among the clouds. Why, it's because it's WHITE.

When it revealed itself from the clouds, it was as if there was an illusion of a certain face, floating in the sky, saying, 'Surprise! Did I surprise you?' It made people want to retort. If the current mafia world wasn't 'peaceful', they would've thought of it as a surprise attack. Take note that it's the headquarters which cannot go down at all cost, so those in charge of the security only barely avoided heart attacks.

Some people's lips curled up. Some people had their hands cover their faces. Some laughed crazily. She… she knew she can't do anything about it so she decided to just deal with it and end it all. It was a pity the the sky can't just swallow up that thing whole, or simply, she can't be bothered to decided how she would feel about this, so they should just die.

Unlike the other mornings where she endured the heat of the sunlight until she can no longer bear it, only then she would roll off the bed, a switch seemed to have been flipped unnoticed. Along with not-so-praiseworthy source of determination, her expression and air changed. The change was not too dramatic, but only to those who had spent time with her would notice.

Fuss! Fuss! If people who like to involve her does not exist, she won't be embroiled in this fuss. Then again, what can she do about it? Her ears hurt at the incessant complaints regarding her existence, what can she do? It's not like the shadows could just swallow her existence. It just felt wrong to end herself voluntarily so she'd never gonna do that, 'probably'.

Quickly making herself presentable, she went to the hangar without showing up for breakfast. By the perimeter, there awaited the octopus punk, who scowled at her from sighting distance. As a safety measure, she readied both of her hands in front of her, in pretense of clutching the white chrysanthemum cloth over her shoulders.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU! YOU!" Gokudera was scolded for using and shouting a certain no-brainer nickname that starts with 'B', so he doesn't really have any choice but use 'you' to address her. With developed survival instinct, she managed to safeguard her already-damaged eardrums.

He was funny like that so her mood improved a little. She allocated energy to greet him with a calm "Good morning" and a polite bow, before saying that that is what she wants to know as well.

Gokudera had to pull at his hair and exaggeratedly scream to the heavens, once, to vent out his frustration instead of raising a hand on her. After he regained his breath he tiredly pointed towards the inside. He acted like a security chief of some populated airport where someone subtly made a bomb joke. 'It's a false alarm, calm down bro,' she commented in her mind but she really didn't care. He could stay busy groaning and cursing about it as long as he didn't bother her, all is well.

* * *

Inside the spacious hangar, the scene was so ridiculous that she unconsciously stepped back and completely forgot the existence of the Storm Guardian.

"What the heck is this shit," is what she managed to keep to herself.

Inside the hangar, one of them spotted her… No, they seemed to have practiced how they whisked their heads to her direction in sync. In a flash, the black-uniformed humans stepped into a platoon formation of ten columns and five rows, facing her. They stood straight and had this unnerving stare directed towards her. She was almost disappointed to find no trace of rifles on them. She only snapped back to earth after the one who seemed like a leader approached.

With the seemingly murder-able glares, did she fear for her life? Almost. She knew she wouldn't die that day either. It was the first time in a while she tried to be the opposite of her pessimistic self, and doubted her day-of-cessation sense.

"Good morning, Heika-sama." He greeted with uncertainty.

If she didn't have something in her hands already, she would've launched her knuckle square on his adam's apple. The survival book she owns mentioned that that move could be fatal but she didn't have the time to care about her chances.

Her face showed disturbance and fury, and it was clear to everyone that was watching her face. The leader of the 50-person group (inclusive), visibly flinched. He actually closed his eyes and tensed-up as if he expected to be hit. He was just following the script…

Seconds passed and no blood was shed. The leader heard footsteps but he didn't dare open his eyes for a while. When he did, he found 'Heika-sama' sitting with hunched shoulders, one hand on her face, sitting on some wooden crate at the nearby corner. The manual said that they aren't supposed to disturb her when she's in such a state, but he was unsure of what to do. He eyed the people in his squad. Seeing them nod, he could only wave his hand to have everybody disperse and continue unloading the cargo.

He was chosen as the leader because he was said to be excellent compared to the others… Byakuran-sama said that he will 'live through it' because of his natural confidence... What really scared him was that he knows he is that capable but he suddenly found himself in a pinch. The other party hasn't even spoken one word yet. He briefly went into denial at his utter defeat.

The other 49 people felt sorry for their leader and happy for themselves. They rather do the labor than to attend to who knows who. In their minds, that little girl is only good as their Byakuran-sama's plaything.

* * *

Meanwhile, after she found a seat where she could curl-up, a place to rest, she surrendered to the darkness. The dark corner helped her to escape reality and mull over what just happened. She had to!

It didn't take long before a crazed smirk formed on her face still covered by a hand. There were minute sparkles in her eyes that she willed to go away before she finally stood up and confronted the group. She had to initiate a rematch even though she considered their last bout, her win.

"Excuse me." Being polite didn't take effort for her who was raised properly. This behaviour wasn't influenced by what she realized: the implications of her thought of wanting to hit the other.

They were below her. That's it. There are many other people who she wanted to beat down, but this group was different.

The only reason she was able to one-sidedly slug those boys in grade school was because she was insufferably naive and conceited... It was easy for her to be at the top of the class since the town's population was small, and the boys were submissive. (Perhaps because she's too weak to deal real damage and she was a girl so they didn't fight back, but that's not the issue.) This platoon-sized group gave her the feeling of being superior. She didn't like how he acted, so it was natural she wanted to end him. Insubordination. it's like that. Now that she's matured, she liked to think that all humans are equal, but there was this setup...

Byakuran, that white creep, sent them to serve, no, to cater to her whims and such. She could imagine the contents of those crate boxes and the skills of these people.

The reason, she recon, should be because he wanted her to continue moving, literally. He sent this bunch so she had to deal with them, and that's it. She had wanted to ask them if they were a bunch of problem-kids that were sent to repent but it'd probably take it negatively so she kept the joke to herself.

"Y-yes! Please instruct us!" The leader megane spoke in high-tension. He seemed to be avoiding eye-contact, but she didn't care. His eyes are black, so there's nothing to see. She have black iris herself.

"Is there any message from him, for me?" There had to be some letter of explanation, she thought. Byakuran claimed to know her so he should've expected her asking for one, otherwise, well, she simply wouldn't bother with them and force them to go back.

"Y-yes! P-please wait one moment." She had thoughts of torturing this guy a little more but the stuttering and flinching have already gotten to her nerves. This was when she would want to bellow 'Stop the fucking flinching!', complete with raging eyes…

She scared him one last time by abruptly landing both her hands on his shoulders, with considerable force. "Hey. Mister. I'm not gonna eat you. (Otherwise,) If you want to use the restroom I could teach you how to get there. They shouldn't mind," she joked with a serious face, in one breath. The other was frozen as expected, so she had to retrieve her hands to cover her face and stifle her laugh. She's always the first to laugh at her own jokes since not many people could react on time and there's even less who get them.

After laughing soundlessly for a while, she turned back to the still frozen, dumbfounded, him. At least he wasn't as stiff as before. She stepped back a good measure and extended her right hand. "I don't want to think about it, so you, everyone, can just call me however you want. Let's finish this quickly so everyone could go home early. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll make sure to give him a proper reply." She smiled, they shake hands, and then the tension was lifted.

"Yes. Well be in your care, Heika-sama." He bows slightly, as he felt he was allowed to not be as formal.

"Same." She responds in kind, with a sincere bow.

That previously raging spectator was forgotten and dumbfounded. Unfortunately for him, nobody cared.

* * *

 _TBC_

posted: 2017-07-07

 **A/N:** Short appearance for octopus punk. Please tell me if you could think of another character who should've been there instead of him, to rant about the surprise-attack panic. :

Btw, I didn't go over this so much, edit effort should be above 80/100.


End file.
